Catch Me
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: All anyone ever wants from life is to feel safe, protected, loved. I never had any of that growing up. If you looked back on my life now you could come to the conclusion that it was Spider-Man who gave me all those things in the end. You'd be wrong. It wasn't the hero that saved me. It was the boy. It was Peter Parker. (TASM movieverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Catch me – Chapter 1**

New York aka the concrete jungle where dreams are made of. Well according to Alicia Keys and Jay-Z anyway. Why mention the big apple you ask? It's where I'm headed, where I'm about to start a new life. It hasn't been easy getting to this point. In fact it's been damn depressing.

For the last 17 years of my life I've been moved from pillar to post. My over ambitious father Michael had it stuck in his head that he was set to be the next great rock legend like Dylan or McCartney. Eventually he gave in to his failings and settled to be a college professor teaching music history instead. He was never happy doing that though. He was constantly moving us from state to state, college to college hoping to find some happiness, some fulfilment. He never found it and as a result our relationship pretty much crumbled and he turned to the drink. My Mum divorced him when I was 12, not being able to stand seeing him like he was and took me away. I never saw him or heard from him again. My Dad's story ended when he'd been found 'unresponsive' in an apartment in Kansas City when I was 14. Turns out alcohol had become his new priority and it was ultimately what cost him his life. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him sometimes. Even though he was a useless ass, in the end he was still my Dad. He was still a part of me.

From the age of 12 up to now my Mum Sally and me lived in Chicago where she worked any job she could get hold of just to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table. I hardly ever saw her. What with me being at school and then her working I may as well have been living on my own. A couple of years ago Mom got sick, like really sick and rather than it bringing us closer like you'd think it would, it just drove us further apart. She blamed me for getting her ill. Said that all the stress of providing for me, clothing me, feeding me, bringing me up was what made her that way. I tried to make her see sense, tried to show her that I loved her and that she was being stupid but she didn't see it. Any relationship we ever had died when my Dad did. She only took me with her when she left because HE was the person she loved most and she knew me being with him would drive him to the edge faster. She didn't do it for me, not like an outsider would assume. She was angry, angry at the world for not giving her a break, angry at me for and I quote leading her to an early grave. It wasn't the stress that killed her, it was stage 4 cancer and when her time came in all honesty I was relieved. She wasn't in pain anymore, she wasn't hurting. I wasn't being guilt tripped into thinking it was my fault and now I could finally make a life of my own, live where I wanted to live.

I never considered my Mum and Dad as family, not a proper one anyway. They were just the people I lived with. There was only one person in my whole world that I could ever rely on, only one person who had ever shown even an iota of kindness, my Mums older sister Aunt Penny. I hardly ever saw her. She lived in New York and didn't have a lot of money so couldn't afford to come and visit. We had the same problem so we couldn't either. Our relationship therefore consisted of telephone calls and letters, lots of letters. She always said there was a place for me at her home, if it ever got too much for me. She knew what my Mum and Dad were like. Time and time again though I would turn down the appealing offer, not wanting to give up on my parents. I never lost hope that one day they'd see the daughter that had been standing there all along. That hope was unfounded as you now know.

After Mum passed away a few weeks ago there was only one place I wanted to go. Only one place I could go. That was to New York and to my Aunt Penny.

So here I am. Present day Forest Hills, New York and I am settling myself in to my new room. Already I feel more at home here than I ever did anywhere else. If only I'd given in and come here a long time ago.

"Sweetie, can you come down and just help me with the groceries for a minute please?" Aunt Penny called as she came through the front door. No one had ever called me sweetie before.

"Coming" I yelled with a massive grin on my face, placing a pile of clothes on the bed and then rushing down the stairs.

"Wow you brought enough to feed an army" I observed struggling with the endless bags that were still on the porch.

"It's your first week here so I want to spoil you. I've never had anyone living with me before so I'm taking full advantage." Placing a slightly wrinkled hand on my cheek she smiled. I knew there was a reason I came here.

"You don't see me complaining Aunt Penny."

A couple of nights later, which also happened to be the night before I started at my new school I went for a run around the neighbourhood. I wanted to familiarise myself with the local surroundings. I couldn't imagine wanting to leave here anytime soon so the quicker I got used to the place the better.

As I turned back on to my street I couldn't help but stare in awe at the houses with their wrap around porches and the cars and the front lawns ahead of me. Most people take that stuff for granted but when you've lived your whole life either in college accommodation with your alcoholic father or resided in some backstreet apartment with a mother who could care less about you then you understand why I find this place so amazing. Now I had a home to go to and someone who cared about me. Someone who cared where I went, who I was seeing, when I was coming home. I'd never had a curfew before and I was excited when I got my 9pm on school night's limit. You can call me crazy if you want. I won't hold it against you.

"Oh that must be her" I heard my Aunt say from the living room as I came through the front door.

"Honey come in the living room will you? There's someone I want you to meet" she called to me with an enthusiastic air.

"I'll be right there" I voiced, giving myself just enough time to run my fingers through my hair and rub the sweat off my face. I wasn't exactly in the best state to be meeting people for the first time.

When I poked my head around the door and walked into the lion's den I was met with two of the kindest faces I had ever seen. One was of course Aunt Penny and the other was of a lady who seemed to be a similar age to my aunt but was also someone I'd never seen before.

"Hello" I said timidly, wondering who this new addition was.

"Pen you were right. She is the prettiest thing I have ever seen" the lady said with an excited grin, practically jumping out of her seat and then coming over to give me a once over.

She stared me up and down, got right up close to my face and then went so far as to rub a hand up and down my arm.

"You're a gem sweetheart. An absolute gem" she finished.

"I'm sorry I don't want to sound rude but who exactly are you?"

With that the still unknown lady and Aunt Penny doubled over laughing. By the way they interacted, it was clear they were close.

"Sorry honey" Aunt Penny started once she'd composed herself.

"This is one of my dearest and oldest friends May Parker. She lives just across the street with her husband and nephew."

"Well it's finally nice to be introduced." I couldn't help but giggle.

After 20 minutes of talking about my journey to New York and how they became friends I excused myself to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of good English tea. I had to take a break. I swear they didn't come up for air when they were talking alongside each other. They fed off the other, like they were perfectly in sync. It was a lot to take for someone who's not used to it. I wonder if I'll ever have a friendship like that?

"You should introduce her to your Peter, May. I can just picture their babies now. Oh, how gorgeous they'd be" Aunt Penny laughed out loud from the couch.

"Have you seriously got me married off already?" I shouted from the kitchen with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh don't listen to your Aunt honey. She was just messing around. You and Peter don't have to have babies when you get married" May joked, stepping into the kitchen and helping me carry the teas, winking at Auntie Penny when she was back in view.

"Haha very funny"

A half hour later Mrs Parker had gone home and I went up to bed. I needed a good night's sleep so I could take on the dreaded first day at a new school hell. Aunt Penny assured me that Midtown was the best school in the area. I would believe it when I see it.

The next morning and after a hearty breakfast of bacon and waffles Aunt Penny sent me on my way, a proud expression engulfing her entire face. She wanted to walk me that first day but I insisted I'd be able to find it on my own. I'm 17, I can handle myself. If not there's always Google maps for back-up right?

Eventually I found myself in front of Midtown High, home of the Panthers. Once inside I found the reception, got all my paperwork and schedule, had my locker assigned and then I was off to face the unknown. It was your normal high school from first impressions. Kids filled the halls, teachers screamed at the top of their lungs telling couples to stop sucking face outside the staff room. There was your typical group of girls, staring at themselves in their compacts whilst a circle of heavy breathing jocks drooled over them. I was never one for cliques myself. I'd usually end up with the strays or float from group to group just liking one or a couple from each. I never had a solid friend, if you want to call it that.

"260? 260?" Where the hell was this locker?

I walked around the halls for what felt like hours until I came to the hall which housed my locker. I could feel the stares from my fellow students as I walked by. I was the "new girl", a threat to the females and a fresh challenge for the guys. I ignored it to the best of my ability. It's quite easy actually. Well it is until they make a point of stepping right in front of you, giving you no choice but to acknowledge they are there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, already knowing I disliked the blonde cropped haired guy standing in front of me, surrounded by his minions.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Flash." He grinned full to the brim of cockiness. It took every ounce of me not to choke at hearing his name. Who calls themselves that?

"Ummm, well good for you." I smiled with mock innocence.

"Now do you mind flashing away from me? I don't want to be late for my first class."

Without waiting for a response, I pushed passed him and carried on walking, spotting my locker just up ahead. "Oooooh, she's a feisty one" I couldn't help hearing as they walked off.

Finally finding locker 260 I deposited all the stuff I wouldn't need until after lunch onto the shelves and started to personalise the inside. I still had a few minutes and I wanted to feel like it was actually mine. I had a picture of me and Aunt Penny, me and my parents before they went off the rails and one of the ever so sublime Justin Timberlake. Man, that guy is gorgeous.

Whilst I was doing that I couldn't help but overhear a basketball bouncing off something behind me. It turned out it wasn't bouncing of something it was bouncing off someone.

Sure enough it was Mr Flashy pants who had sprung the attack on the boy who was standing at the Midtown Science wall of champions. He looked like he was putting a photo in there or something.

"Oh, sorry" Flash voiced with fake guilt whilst his stupid friends laughed on either side of him.

"Morning Flash" the boy nodded, obviously used to these assaults. I could tell by his face he was fed up of him as I had become already.

The victim as I currently called him having nothing else to go on was intriguing to say the least. He had thick brown hair that stood up at every angle, chocolate coloured eyes that seemed older than their years, an endearing actually pretty handsome face and clumsy body language. He was constantly fidgeting, flicking his messy hair. He was kinda hot to be honest, well in an awkward, stand offish kind of way.

"Good morning Parker" Flash finished almost singing the words as he walked past the new object of my attention, not failing to rip the boys skateboard out of his hand and then chuck it down the hall.

The plank on wheels headed straight in my direction and caught me completely off guard. Before I knew it, it hit my ankle and led to me losing grip on all my papers.

"Oh crap" I voiced out loud as I knelt down to pick them all up. The last thing I wanted on my first morning was to make a spectacle of myself. I hadn't even made it to class yet.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry. Flash is a right moron" the boy said as he ran over, getting on his knees to help me.

"You don't have to tell me that. I only started 10 minutes ago and he's already tried it on with me." Why was he staring at me like that? Did I have something on my face?

"I'm not surprised" I thought I heard him say under his breath as we stood up.

"Ummm, what did you say?" I couldn't help but ask as he stood there, fidgeting even more than before.

"Oh nothing" he laughed off nervously. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker"

"Do you have an Aunt called May?" I wondered after his name rang bells in my head.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Peter asked with a furrowed brow.

"I met her last night. She's friends with my Aunt Penny. I just moved in across the street from you." I smiled genuinely.

"Wait, you're the niece? My Aunt May has us married with kids you know." He laughed. He looked really nice when he did that. I just thought I'd point that out.

"Oh my god she's going on at you about that too?" Wow, I'm embarrassed.

"Pretty much" Peter confirming with a crooked grin which made me smile back.

Before we could say anything else the bell rang meaning I didn't have long to get to class. To be honest I could have stood there for a lot longer talking to the mysterious Peter Parker.

"Well Parker, it was really nice to meet you and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff. I better get to class. Don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Sure" he nodded grabbing on to his skateboard as the stampede of students started to push us in opposite directions.

"Wait, you never told me what your name was?" Peter called out in my direction. God I'm such an idiot.

"It's Lauren, Lauren Adams."

* * *

**Did you like? I really hope you did. The aim is to go along the timeline of the first movie and right into the second. I saw it on Monday and it was fricking amazing. Let me know your thoughts. I'm going to try my best to update daily depending on the response, so get those reviews in lol! Loz x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch me – Chapter 2**

Five days I've been at my new school and so far I've made a total of one friend, if you can even call him that this early on. I've seen Peter Parker a handle of times, whether it be on the way to or from school, in the hall before class. We even got paired up in science, much to the delight of our Aunts. From what I can tell so far Peter is a bit of a loner. He keeps himself to himself. Kind of like me in a way.

I learnt from Aunt Penny that when Peter was 8 his parents died in a plane crash, hence why he lived with his Aunt and Uncle now. Immediately after hearing this I felt even more drawn to him than I did just by our first meeting. We had that common connection, we were both orphans. Difference was Peter knew his parents loved him and I didn't know whether or not mine ever did. If they had, at any point in their lives they did a crappy job at showing it.

One of my significant encounters with Peter Parker came on my third day at school, Wednesday. I was sitting on one of the benches outside of the science block during lunch, just doodling random things in my sketchbook. Music notes, flowers, butterflies, spiders, all sorts of things. I'd been at it for about 20 minutes and for the last 10 I felt like someone was watching me. It's weird you know that feeling you get when you are sure someone is staring you out or something. Every time I looked up I couldn't see anything. I thought I was going crazy.

I gave up trying to work out why I had this feeling when all of a sudden it was made crystal clear to me. A group of kids had assembled on the other side of the quad and started to chant "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Looking up to see what was going on, that was when I spotted him, staring in the direction of the commotion but his camera pointed directly at me. Peter Parker. I quickly gathered my things and just as I got up to go and confront him, he moved away, towards the crowd of screaming teens.

Walking over myself to see what all the noise was and to also keep an eye on Peter I was not surprised to discover Mr Flashlight was at the centre of all of it. He had lifted some poor kid upside down in the air and was now lowering his face into a tray of spaghetti. The boy must have been so humiliated and no one was doing anything. Just standing there watching, letting Flash get away with it. What an asshole.

"Hey Parker, come on, get a picture of this!" Flash grinned triumphantly spotting Peter and then hoisting the boy up so the crowd could see his face covered in sauce.

"No I'm not taking a picture." Peter said without hesitation, no sign of him giving in to Flashes demands.

"Put him down." I voiced myself getting more or less everyone's attention, hoping that maybe a girl asking him would bring him to his senses. No such luck.

"Gordon, don't eat it. Don't." Peter continued, moving to stand next to me for whatever reason. There must have been 50 kids crowding around now and out of all of them Peter and I were the only ones who said anything. Is this really what our generation has come to?

"Take the picture." Flash yelled out again, acting like he hadn't heard a word of what we'd said.

"Put him down Flash." Peter tried again, and failed again.

"Take the picture" Is he for real? Just give up already.

"Put him down, EUGENE!" Everyone froze when Peter said this, like he was betraying some law never to utter Flashes real name. I personally was struggling not to crease with laughter. That didn't last long though, not with what came next.

Before I could even process what was happening Flash dropped Gordon on the floor and headed straight in our direction. Peter somehow guessed what was going to happen and pushed me out of the way just in time. Why did he do that? Without hesitation Flash grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed his balled fist right into Peter's face, knocking him to the ground. Jeez, that's gonna hurt.

"Come on! Get up Parker!" Flash yelled. You got hand it to Peter, he rose to the challenge. Well for about 2 seconds before he was pushed down again. I had to do something.

With a swift kick into Peter's ribs and a splutter of coughs as he rolled on the ground that was when I made myself heard.

"Flash, will you leave him the hell alone?" I shouted, placing myself in between him and Peter.

"Move it, blondie."

"And what if I don't huh? You gonna punch me and kick me to the ground? A girl Flash. Really?"

He said nothing to that. Just stared daggers back and forth between Peter and I, gesturing over to his "followers" and then walking off in a huff, an angry and sour look on his face. Thank god that was over.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked in concern once the group disbanded, not giving us a second glance. Peter was struggling to stand up so to save him anymore embarrassment I just sat on the ground with him, picking up all the pieces of his camera which now lay strewn across the concrete.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he coughed, rubbing the dirt off his jeans and running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"You don't look ok. Maybe you should go to the nurse. You could have concussion or something."

"I'm sure I'll live."

Pulling himself together and taking a large inhale Peter managed to get back on his feet, reaching his hand down to lift me up as he did so.

"You shouldn't have stood up to Flash like that. He could have hurt you." He really did sound concerned. I'm beginning to like him more and more.

"Well if I hadn't chances are he'd still be pounding on you right now. Look, I know it's embarrassing getting saved by a girl and all that but be the bigger man. Let's just get the thank you out of the way and you can let me help you get that face sorted out."

"Deal. Thank you." He tried to smile as he said it but the swelling jaw kind of made it look more like a grimace. At least he'd attempted it I suppose.

"We've really got do something about that jaw. Ummmm, wait on the bench over there, I'll be right back." I grinned, grabbing some loose change out of my pocket and heading for the vending machine in the cafeteria. I don't know why I was determined to help him out so much. For some reason I just knew I wouldn't be able to rest easy until Peter was better. That's weird, huh? Considering I hardly know the guy.

A couple of minutes later I crossed back over the quad and sure enough there he was waiting for me.

"Here, hopefully this'll cool it down a bit. Stop it swelling so much."

I lifted the ice cold bottle of Pepsi up to Peter's face and held it there myself. His hands were busy alternating between clutching his bruised ribs and trying to fix his camera.

"Thanks, again." He started with a crooked grin.

"If this is the sort of treatment I can get, I'll get myself beat up for often." Did he really just say that?

"Nuh uh. This is a onetime thing Parker. Savour it."

"Oh I won't be forgetting this in a hurry. The pain and the aftercare are both pretty memorable. For different reasons obviously."

"Very funny," I couldn't help giggling. If that was an attempt at flirting then it was pretty dire. I've got to admit though, I liked that Peter was a bit cheeky. I was too. Just another reason we clicked so quickly in such a short amount of time.

So back to today and I'm now heading to math.

"I thought it was great what you did during lunch the other day." Some blonde girl whispered in my direction when I took my seat at the back of the class.

"Ummm, if you're talking about the whole Flash thing it was nothing. Thanks, though." I smiled.

"No seriously. No one else defended Parker. It was stupid what you did, but it was great."

"Well like I said, thanks." This was awkward, I'm no glory hound.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Stacy. You're Lauren right?"

"Yeah, Lauren Adams. Nice to meet you."

Gwen and I whispered to each other all through class. She's actually a really nice girl. She even asked if I wanted to meet up with her at the weekend so she could show me around the city. I jumped at the chance. I'd already been here a couple of weeks and I had yet to do any sightseeing. Looks like I made friend number two.

After the last class of the day I grabbed my stuff from my locker and made my way towards the exit. I hadn't even taken three steps when I saw one of the teachers go to shout at someone just behind me.

"PARKER!"

"Yes, Sir? I heard Peter ask as I carried on walking.

"You want to keep that skateboard?"

"Yeah"

"Then keep it off the ground, wheels up." Peter didn't need to be asked twice and lifted the board in the air, right above his head. Exaggerating much?

"Lauren, wait up" I heard the familiar voice call in my direction.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked, giving him a confused expression as I looked at the way he was holding his skateboard. It really couldn't have gotten any higher in the air.

"What's with the board?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure Mr Jenkins can see I really do listen to what he says to me, wheels up and all that." Peter shouted so the teacher would hear. With an exasperated shake of the head in our direction Jenkins returned to his class and the first thing Peter did was drop the board on the ground and mount it with his left foot, pushing forward slowly to keep in time with me as I continued to head out of school.

"What did you want anyway?" I asked when our laughter died down a bit. Jenkins face was priceless. It was obvious he and Peter did not see eye to eye.

"Are you headed straight home or going somewhere else first?"

"I'm heading straight home, why?"

"I just figured we're practically neighbours, we go home the same way and I like to think we're friends. Why don't we head back together?"

"Awwwww Peter Parker wants to walk me home from school. That's sweet."

"Well?" He asked again, completely ignoring me and cutting through my sarcastic response.

"Ok sure, why not?"

Half way home I decided to have a little mess around with him.

"So how bad is your life that you have to beg the new girl to walk home with you?" I smirked cheekily, squinting my eyes as the afternoon sun blinded my vision.

"Oh it's pretty awful. Believe it or not I don't have many friends." He whispered like he didn't want anyone else to hear. There wasn't anyone else around. This was all for my benefit. He knew exactly what I was up to.

"Oh no I believe it." I tried and failed not to burst out laughing.

"Kidding, kidding."

"Whatever." He grinned back with a roll of the eyes. I can't remember the last time I laughed like this.

Ten minutes later we were home and Peter walked me right up to my front door.

"Well, uh have a nice time with Gwen tomorrow." Peter smiled as I walked up the porch steps.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun."

"If she leaves any places out just let me know and I can take you. I know this city back to front."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**Did you like it? I know not a lot happened plot wise in this chapter. I just wanted to take the opportunity to establish Lauren and Peter's relationship a little bit more. Let me know what you think x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

I just wanted to take a mo to thank everyone for the amazing response so far. I'm so glad you're all loving Lauren and I hope the love continues. Keep the reviews, faves and alerts coming and I'll do the same with the updates.

Enjoy

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 3**

"Lauren, I'm leaving 20 bucks on the kitchen counter in case you want to order a pizza or something while I'm out." Aunt Penny shouted up the stairs from the hall one Thursday night.

"I'm pretty sure I can cook myself a meal Aunt Penny, but thanks." I replied, walking down from my room. I was kind of looking forward to having the house to myself for an evening. A night of reality TV and junk food sounded like perfection to me.

"I think Peter Parker's sarcastic streak is starting to rub off on you missy." My Aunt observed with a comedic wave of her index finger right in my face.

"Actually I hate to disappoint you but I've always been this way." A cheeky grin taking over my whole face as I watched Aunt Penny put on her coat and shoes.

"And I wouldn't change you for anything sweetie." She smiled affectionately placing her hand on my cheek and giving me a love filled hug. I couldn't help but think about how my life had changed so much in such a short amount of time when she cuddled me the way she did. I'd been in New York for just under 2 months and I had my little family in Aunt Penny. I had friends, a new job I was about to start. I had a life, and a good one at that.

Pulling out of the hug and looking down at her watch Aunt Penny realised she was running late for her book club which ran fortnightly across town. She was passionate about it, don't ask me why, but if it made her happy then I was happy.

"You better go. You said it yourself. You haven't been late in over 20 years. You don't wanna start now." Opening the door and ushering her out as I did so.

"Oh honey before I forget, May asked if she could borrow one of my recipe books. I left it on the coffee table so could you drop it round to her please, before it gets too late?"

"Sure, I'll take it over in a sec."

"Ok, bye sweetie. I'll be back late remember. We're going for a meal after. It's Gretchen's 60th birthday."

"I remember, have fun." I called out watching her walk down the porch steps towards the awaiting taxi.

Yay she was gone. Now it was ready, set, go for a little me time. First though, drop this book round to the Parker's.

Not bothering with a coat because the Parker clan literally live right opposite me I locked the door and made my way across the street. I'd only been in their house a handle of times and most of it was spent in Peter's room. Don't get the wrong idea, it was totally innocent. Our time usually consisted of science homework or just me keeping him company while he edited his photographs. Their house from what I'd seen was beautiful, to me anyway. The epitome of a loving, family home. There were pictures and knick knacks all over the place. Everything had a story behind it, a history. One day I want to own a place like that.

Knocking on the door, recipe book in hand I didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hey, Mr Parker." I smiled when the salt and pepper haired, older man answered the door.

"Oh Lauren honey, come in." He gestured me inside, opening the front door wide whilst also carrying a box full of trophies under one arm. My intention was literally just to hand the book over and go but when Ben Parker invites you into his house you can't help but say yes. Like his wife he is one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet.

Stepping in to the house and following Ben to the kitchen I couldn't help but notice the half smile that etched on to Peter's face when he saw me come around the corner. He was sitting on the counter whilst his Aunt May chopped up onions and rushed around the small space throwing things into pans.

"Hello Lauren sweetie, is something wrong?" May asked, wiping her hands on a towel and smoothing her clothes out.

"Oh no nothing's wrong." I started with a quiet giggle.

"Aunt Penny has gone to her book club, then for a meal. She said you want to borrow one her recipe books so I just thought I'd drop it by."

"That's so nice of you. Tell Penny thanks." She said as I handed it to her, me then stepping further into the kitchen and leaning against the counter next to where Peter was sitting. Why I did that I don't know. My plan all along was to have a nice quiet night by myself. Now I was with the Parker's though I didn't want to leave. Why would I?

"Have you eaten yet Lauren?" Ben asked bringing more boxes from the flooded basement and placing them on the kitchen table.

"I was just gonna order a pizza. Have a quiet night in front of the TV."

"Nonsense you don't want to do that, you'll stay and have spaghetti with us. Won't she May?"

"Absolutely. I'm not taking no for an answer." May smiled, looking from Peter to me and back again. If I didn't know any better I'd say May Parker had an ulterior motive.

"Oh I don't know. I don't want to intrude."

"Come on stay. Keep me company." Peter nudging me in the side with his knee and looking at me with that "I don't want you to think I care either way but I secretly do" face. I was defeated.

"Ok I'll stay."

After sitting down to an amazing dinner of spaghetti and meatballs my stomach and my brain were completely frazzled. My stomach because it was full to the brim of pasta and my brain because I had just faced an endless barrage of questions from all sides of the Parker family. Ones about where I lived and what I was up to before I came to New York. I kind of skimmed over that. Told them basics but didn't go too deep. I wasn't ready for that yet. Not with the whole family anyway. Then the conversation finished with talking about my new job interning at Oscorp in the city. It was just a Saturday thing in the genetics lab but my science teacher Mrs Harris had put me forward and I couldn't say no. It was an amazing opportunity. One I couldn't pass up. Gwen was the head intern in the same department. She'd already been there a year. Spending weekends with one of my closest friends was a massive draw as well. I'm pretty sure she had a hand in getting me a spot. She seemed more excited than me when I told her I got it.

"Hey Uncle Ben, where's the flood?" Peter asked when Mr Parker started rolling up his trousers again leaving the dining table and making his way towards the basement door.

"Follow me I'll show you, you too Lauren."

"You serious?" I asked, not really wanting to get my feet wet if I could help it.

"Yeah sure, come on." Ah what the hell. TV night could wait a little longer I guess.

"I think it's the condenser tray." Ben suggested as we all looked on at the leaking freezer which was now flooding the whole area.

No, ummm too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubing's. This has gotta be the filling."

I didn't realise Peter and Mr Parker were staring at me open mouthed until I turned to face them. I must have got carried away trying to suss out the problem.

"Uh, Lauren how do you know that stuff?" Peter asked with a creased brow whilst his Uncle just continued to look over.

"Peter, that's kind of sexiest you know, assuming I wouldn't know. Just cause I'm girl. Unbelievable." Rolling my eyes in mock annoyance.

"You know what I mean." He knew what I was up to.

"Relax I'm just messing with you." I laughed.

"Look, when you live alone with a mother who doesn't even know how to work a toaster you kind of have to pick this stuff up." Me going quiet when I realised who I'd just mentioned. She was a touchy subject. It was so still so fresh you know?

Ben noticing an element of awkwardness enter the air after the mention of my Mom, was quick to interrupt and move the chat along. Thank god for that man.

"Do you think you can fix it?" He asked, turning his attention to Peter.

"No, not tonight. I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow." Peter's eyes flicking to me every now and then like he was worried about something, like he was worried about me.

"That's fine, just fine." The older Parker male responded with a nod, grabbing a box of frozen food he was trying to salvage and heading back up the stairs towards the main house.

"Uh, see if there is anything else you can save before you come up ok?" He called back down, asking it of Peter and not me. I couldn't resist helping anyway. Any opportunity to spend some more time here was something I wouldn't pass up.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked out of nowhere as we piled random objects into boxes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled sincerely.

"You miss your Mom huh?"

"I don't miss our relationship or the way we were together. I miss what we could have been if things had been different. She wasn't the best caretaker, but she was still my Mom."

"I know what you mean." Was all he said.

Not long after Peter and I were still shifting boxes. There wasn't really anything of any significance, well not until I stumbled over something in a dusty corner.

"RP?" I questioned to myself quietly as I saw two initials engraved on the front of a tattered brown leather briefcase I just found.

"Peter, your Dad was called Richard Parker right?"

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked walking over to me but not paying much attention to what I was holding.

"Was this his?"

At that Peter looked up at me and when his gaze shifted to the bag in my hands he immediately froze and the mood completely changed. The first thing I noticed as he hesitantly took it from me was a sheet of tears starting to cloud his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I was worried. I'd never seen him like this. I never wanted to see him like this.

Peter didn't say a word. He just stared at the case like it was something alien. Something he wasn't ever expecting to see. Climbing up the steps back into the house not a word was exchanged. I followed right behind him, knowing something was really wrong. I didn't know what to do.

Ben and May were in deep conversation putting away the dishes when Peter and I walked back in to view. When they saw the daze Peter was in their speech halted and they looked just as concerned as I felt.

"I forgot all about that thing." Ben laughed, trying and failing to break the awkward silence. Peter just gazed over at him, no response, nothing.

"It was your Dads. He asked us to keep it safe for him." Peter's uncle continued.

"He saw it in the window of a leather shop over on 9th Avenue. He was 19. What does a 19 year old need with a briefcase?" He laughed again, taking a seat near to where Peter and I stood. I think he was trying anything to get Pete to break from his reverie, from this overwhelming sadness that seemed to be drowning him whilst he went through the contents of the case that had made him act this way.

"Do you know who sold it to him?"

Peter shrugged. May and I looked over at each other then, just glad Peter had responded in some way, even if it was just small.

"It was your Mother. That's how they met." That got his attention.

"Why would they ask you to keep it safe? There's nothing in here. Have you looked in here?" Peter suddenly stuttered out, almost as if the words couldn't escape him quick enough.

"Your father was a very secretive man." May answered straight away, stepping forward as Peter fidgeted uncontrollably before responding with a hysterical "yeah, I know."

Looking from Ben, to May, to Peter my eyes suddenly focused on something. In his hand Peter held an old newspaper clipping he'd just retrieved from the inside pocket of the briefcase. It was of two men in white lab coats. I recognised them both. One was Peter's dad Richard. I'd seen pictures of him around the Parker house. The other was someone I'd only met just recently.

"Who is that?" Peter asked holding the clipping up to his aunt and uncle.

"Some guy who worked with your Dad I guess" was their response.

"I know who it is." Putting my voice into the conversation for the first time.

"How could you possibly know this man sweetie?" Aunt May asked as Peter looked straight at me with questioning and sad eyes.

"That's Dr Connors. He's one of the people I'll be working for when I start at Oscorp. He was at my induction the other day."

"You sure?" Peter asked, staring right into me.

"Yeah, totally."

"We'll be right back." Peter didn't explain why he was now grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs but he was and he did. The way he was acting I wasn't about to argue.

Once we were in his room Peter shut the door and locked it behind us, quick for some reason to throw a t-shirt over his computer screen.

"Peter, what's going on?"

"What do you know about Connors?" He answered with another question.

"Ummmm, hardly anything. His full name is Curt Connors. He's been working in the gen lab at Oscorp for over 20 years I think. Literally Peter that's all I know." There was something seriously troubling him. What the hell was it?

"Peter, can you stop pacing and just sit down or something? You're seriously freaking me out."

When Peter saw me say this, saw how worried I was it was like a calm washed over him. I know he was only doing it for my benefit. He was like a swan, random comparison I know but it was like he was calm and settled on the surface but underneath it was all go, go, go kicking his legs to try and get somewhere.

Both of us sat on his bedroom floor, crossing our legs and facing each other. The briefcase and its contents laid out between us.

"Are you sure you want me stay Peter? This stuff seems pretty personal?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"No I want you stay. I need you to stay." That was all the answer I needed.

Looking over the items Peter had taken out of the case there was nothing that stood out. It was your typical things. Pens, some loose change, a calculator, pair of glasses, his Dad's Oscorp ID.

When Peter spotted the glasses he didn't say a word as to what he was going to do with them. He just picked them up, turned them over his hands and then walked into his bathroom. Two minutes later he stepped back out. He'd taken his contacts out and was now wearing the glasses himself.

"Wow you look like your Dad. You look really good." Peter couldn't contain the smile that crossed his lips as he came and sat back on the floor when I said that.

As Peter looked over some of the items like his Dad's ID I picked up the bag just wanting to get a closer look at that itself. When I lifted it up I noticed a weight from the inside shift from left to right, right to left. It felt like there was still something in there. Peter had emptied it out though. He literally tipped it upside down.

I continued to move the bag around in my hands and came to the conclusion that there was definitely something we had missed.

"Peter? There's something else in the case. Listen?"

As I tipped the bag upside down one more time and we listened you could hear it.

"What the hell?" Peter took the bag from me, a furrow deeply etched in his brow and started to rummage inside the pockets. Within a few seconds he just stopped, briefly looked at me and then pulled a document out from inside the bag.

"Where did that come from?"

"There was a secret compartment."

How was this folder so important that it needed to be concealed this way? Maybe this was why Peter's Dad asked May and Ben to look after it. What was it?

Not hesitating I quickly shuffled on the floor so I was sitting directly next to Peter. I was just as enthralled and intrigued as him. I was looking at this as an outsider, someone unconnected but this belonged to Peter's Dad. His mind must have been going into melt down.

When we opened it our eyes were met with tons of equations. Ones impossible for my brain or Peter's to work out. It was just a massive jumble of letters and numbers. We were top in science but this was too much, even for us.

"What is this?" Peter thought aloud. I was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

**Yay! We're finally getting into the main story now and not long before Peter meets his destiny. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

After a review I got on the last chapter regarding Lauren and Peter's relationship I just want to confirm that it's not going to be all plain sailing for the pair and there's not gonna be hearts and flowers anytime soon. Hold out though, it will happen eventually. I didn't want to make your run of the mill lovey dovey story like so many others. I wanted to mix it up a bit. Expect love squares, secrets, hidden feelings and lots of drama. I hope you're looking forward to it.

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 4**

After everything that went down on Thursday night I wasn't surprised when Peter wasn't waiting to walk to school with me the next morning. I didn't bother going to knock on the Parker's front door to ask why, it was pretty obvious.

The file that was hidden in the secret compartment of his Dad's briefcase had baffled both of us. I was still at his house after midnight trawling the internet trying to find out any information we could. Equations for something called the Decay Rate Algorithm were scribbled all over the Oscorp headed pages and that's what we were trying to work out. We found nothing, and it was only when I heard my Aunt Penny's taxi pulling up across the street that I dragged myself away and went home.

I've got to admit that it was weird walking to school on my own. Ever since the first time Peter suggested we walked together we'd been doing it every day, there and back for 2 months. He'd not missed it once, not until now.

I wasn't sure what to do. Did I skip school, sneak off with him to a library somewhere and try and find out more? Do I walk into his house and drag him to school, telling him to get his act together? Or do I just leave it, give him space and tackle the school day on my own? It turns out my absent friend made the choice for me. It was by text. I know, not exactly original.

**Sorry. Just need a day 2 try and work this all out. P**

**No need 2 explain. Let me know if u find anything. I'll tell school u got sick last nt. L**

**Thx. I'll make it up 2 u, I promise. P x**

Did he just put a kiss at the end? He's never done that before. How do I answer? Am I over reacting? I am, aren't I? Peter's going through all this stress and all I can concentrate on is a little x at the end of a message.

**U better. L **

Smiley face to the rescue. Shows I care but not too committal. Get a grip Adams.

School went by so slowly. I've never known anything to drag so much. Gwen was practically chewing my ear off about how excited she was for me starting at Oscorp the next day and rather than me joining in I just nodded my head and forced a smile. I should be excited. I should be looking forward to it. Kids from all around the country go for these internships and I got one. Damn, Peter Parker for taking over my life. All I could think about all day was him. Every spare second I had was spent checking my phone for messages and googling about Dr Connors and Peter's Dad. We needed to work this out, sooner rather than later.

By 10 that night I still didn't have a message from Peter so I decided to leave him to himself. He knew where I was if he needed me and I didn't want to butt in. I needed to get myself sorted for the next day anyway. Make sure my clothes were ready and everything I would have to take was packed away.

Once I'd got everything sorted and Aunt Penny had finished gushing about how proud she was of me I decided to take myself off to bed and get an early night.

I was only in bed for 5 minutes when my phone start to ring. Looking down at the screen I wasn't surprised to see Peter's face flashing back at me.

"Hey Pete." I answered with a yawn. Slowly I stepped out of bed and walked over to the window, knowing he would have done the same so we could see each other from across the street. Our bedroom windows faced one another. This way we could talk face to face, late at night without having to be in the same room. It was an ingenious idea really.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was just settling in to bed. What's up?"

"I just wondered if you wanted me to walk with you to your new job in the morning." This had hidden agenda written all over it.

"I don't suppose this anything to do with the fact the job is at Oscorp?"

"No. Why'd you say that?" Peter stuttered.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that you ditched an entire day at school to try and find out information about the company and a certain Doctor you know will be there tomorrow."

"It's coincidence." He answered with no emotion.

"Coincidence my ass. Pete, even if I wanted to help you, you wouldn't be able to get in. Everyone that steps through the front door is listed, has an ID."

"I'll find a way."

"What and get yourself arrested. You can't ruin this for me do you understand?" I was getting angry now. This wasn't just some game.

"I will not get arrested and I won't ruin anything for you. I promise. I just need to try." His eyes burned into mine as we both leaned out of our windows, the cold air catching my breath and passing cars that sped down the road between us whipping my hair around my face.

His voice was full of sincerity, desperation. There would be no changing his mind. When Peter Parker had himself set on doing something there was nothing me or anyone else could do about it.

"There's no stopping you is there?"

"Nope." He popped the p with a grin.

"You know what, fine. Walk with me tomorrow, but I'm warning you if you get arrested I'm not bailing you out."

"Deal."

Sure enough, at 11am the next morning when I left the house making sure I had enough time to get to Oscorp for my midday start I was met by Peter sitting on my front steps, his Dad's glasses still securely in place.

We walked for a while, not really saying much. Then caught the subway into the city, again not really saying much. Lastly we walked the last stretch, surprise surprise not really saying much. Peter pushed along the street on his skateboard, the Oscorp building getting closer and closer whilst I nervously shuffled, smoothing out my hair, clothes, checking my make-up. I was starting to get really nervous. The reason we'd hardly said two words to each other all the way was because I dreaded what would come out of his mouth. I could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain, working out ways he could get himself in. I held out no hope. From what I hear Oscorp has the tightest security of any corporation in the whole country, never mind New York. Some part of me was actually happy of that fact. Can you imagine how he'd be if he actually got in?

Walking into the main lobby of Oscorp, Peter and I couldn't contain our audible gasps and open mouths as we stared at the building around us in awe. I'd never seen anything like it in my life. When I had my induction earlier in the week I had come through the same part of the building. Difference was that time I was being hurried around in a group and didn't get a chance to stop and just look at the surroundings. Now I was, I realised how lucky I was to have actually landed a job here.

"Excuse me?" A middle aged lady called to us from behind one of the reception desk.

"Oh sorry." I responded with a nervous smile. Suddenly remembering who was standing next to me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr Connors." Peter butted in, not giving me a chance to get a word in edgeways. This was not gonna end well.

"For the internship." I finished, hoping that would be enough to get her attention off the crazy boy fidgeting next to me.

"Right, you'll find yourselves to the left." She smiled, obviously not suspecting anything. Wait did she say "yourselves" as in 2? Uh oh.

Looking to the left of the desk there sat 2 ID badges, clearly stating they were for the interns. I immediately spotted mine, taking it from the desk and pinning it to my shirt. Of course I was not surprised when Peter leant over me and grabbed the last remaining ID.

"Peter are you crazy?" I whispered as we walked away from the reception desk and made our way up the main escalators. The ones that were meant to take me and only me up to the rest of the group.

"Lauren, come on. This is so easy. They may as well just show me around themselves." He had such a confident grin on his face. He thought he had it in the bag. There was one little problem though.

"Fine, but who the hell is gonna believe that your name is fricking Rodrigo Guevara?" Flicking the ID pinned to his chest as I said it.

"No one will notice. I'll just blend in to the back of the group. Trust me?" Getting me on side by doing that tilting forward and staring at me through his eyelashes look.

"Just stay next to me ok Rodrigo?" I'd given up arguing.

"Gracias."

When we reached the right floor, Peter kept his head down as we moved to the back of the group. As soon as Gwen started walking over to greet us she spotted me and a massive grin crossed her face, a grin that disappeared when she spotted the faux Spaniard.

"What is Peter doing here?" She mouthed without a sound.

"I'll explain later." I mouthed back. With a shake of the head and a look down at her timetable Gwen got started.

"Welcome to Oscorp. My name is Gwen Stacy. I'm a senior at Midtown Science and I'm also the head intern of Doctor Connor's. I'll be with you for the duration of your time here today. Where I go, you go. It's a basic rule. If you remember that you'll be fine." You go girl.

All of a sudden and before Gwen could say another word, shouting from the lobby echoed around us. Looking over, the source of the sound was none other than the real Rodrigo Guevara being dragged out of the building, Peter and I staring at each other, subliminally sending a certain F word in each others direction. We were done for.

"Looks like I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget." Gwen finished once everyone's attention was brought back to the actual reason we were here in the first place.

As the group was ushered into the genetics lab rather than my eyes being drawn to the amazing technology and experiments going on around me, there was only one thing I could focus on, a man that had just entered the room and was now standing next to Gwen. Dr Connors.

I could feel Peter tense at the side of me and it took me placing my hand on his arm to calm him down. Please, keep it together Pete.

"Welcome." The blonde haired, spectacled and one armed Doctor said in the direction of the group.

"My name is Dr Curtis Connors and I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist. I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you who don't know." The Doctor began. He had that air about him, you know what I mean. He carried himself and spoke in a way that said "I'm the smartest in the room, don't mess with me". Whether it was intentional or he was unknowingly this way I had yet to discover.

"But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

"Stem cells?" A boy at the front of the group called out eagerly, excitement soaking his every word.

"Promising" Connors nodded "but the solution I'm thinking of is far more radical. What do you think it could be?"

Before I even had a chance to go over what Dr Connors had said someone else from the group answered his question for the rest of us, someone who I wished had kept his mouth shut.

"Cross species genetics."Peter started. At that everyone turned in his direction, so much for keeping quiet in the back of the group.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that...she's curing herself." Peter grinned triumphantly, knowing he'd impressed the Doctor in front of him. Connor's hadn't taken his eyes off of Pete since he started talking.

"You just have to look passed the gills on her neck." I nervously joked, trying and failing to get the attention away from my friend.

"And you are? Connors asked. Here's where the metaphorical shit was gonna hit the fan.

"Save me." I mouthed to Gwen as Peter thought on what response to give.

"Ummmm, he's one of Midtown Science's best and brightest. He's 3rd in his class." Thank god for Gwen Stacy.

"Only 3rd? You sure about that?" He just couldn't help himself could he?

"Pretty sure." She forcefully grinned back.

A couple of awkward minutes later Dr Connors was called away to another part of the facility and left us in the hands of the "capable Miss Stacy".

"Thanks Gwen, Thanks so much." She'd pulled me and Peter to one side whilst the other members of the group were distracted by a beautiful hologram depicting an experiment called the tree of life.

"What's going on?"

"I snuck in because I love science" Peter shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Are you for real? Like Gwen is gonna fall for that." That was an eye roll deserving moment if ever I saw one.

"You love science?"

"I'm passionate about it." When was this boy gonna learn?

"Gwen I promise I'll explain everything, just ignore him ok?"

"Fine, but explain later. I have this group to lead so whatever it is you're doing, stop, get on with it, I don't care. Just don't get me into trouble ok?" She didn't wait for an answer, just turned and went back to the others.

"Great. Now my best friend is mad at me."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend?" Peter joked. He was walking a fine line.

"You'll be lucky if I'm your friend at all after today so just pack it up ok. Please, Peter for me?" Come on Lauren work the sad pout and eyelash flutter. Yes, works every time.

"I promise I'm nearly done, I just want to have a quick look around and then I'll leave you to it."

"You better."

Turning away from Peter about to join the rest of the group I felt like a right idiot when I walked straight into someone, an important man in a suit.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

I'd knocked his file on the floor and when I picked it up to hand it back, I noticed something. It was emblem of two crossed out circles. They were on the document we found in Peter's Dad's briefcase too. That was weird. We couldn't find any sign of them when we searched the net.

Grabbing the file off me, quite aggressively I might add the guy walked off. Peter immediately knew something was wrong, something wasn't right.

"Lauren?"

"The file that guy was holding. It was the same symbol, the one of the red crossed out circles." I whispered so only Peter would hear.

"Definitely?" His eyes were desperate.

"Yeah."

Without waiting for another second Peter was off, heading in the direction the man had just gone. What did I do? Turn left and join the other interns? Or turn right and help out my best friend? Oh, to hell with it. There'd be other jobs.

"You don't have to come with me Lauren. Go back."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. If one of us has a level head then there is more chance of you getting out of here without a jail invite."

"Thanks." He said sincerely, with a half smirk, nudging me with his elbow as we walked slowly behind the source of our attention.

"Thank me when this is all over."

After a few minutes of quietly stepping through corridors we stopped when the man came to a door, a door which also held the symbol. It was labelled Biocable Development Unit. Making a mental note of the pass number he typed in we waited until he had gone in, come back out again and then left before gingerly walking towards the door.

"Peter are you sure you wanna do this? We don't know what's behind there. We are in way over our head." I was starting to panic now, I could feel it.

Pete didn't listen, just typed in the pass code, took my hand and lead us through the door.

"We are so gonna get caught? We are so gonna get caught?"

"Lauren will you calm down? We WILL get caught if you don't shut up." Pete said through gritted teeth but no maliciousness in his eyes. He was just as nervous as me. I could tell.

Both Peter and I took a deep breath, looking at each other as we did so and then finally looked around to focus on what was surrounding us.

Wow! That's the only word I could think to say. Nothing I'd ever seen before compared to this. The room we found ourselves in was bathed in electric blue light, red spot lights pinpointing different areas. In the centre of the room were two enormous metal cylinder frames, one encased in the other. They turned in opposite directions, never stopping, never faltering. At first glance it appeared that some kind of net was stretched on them, they sparkled as they turned, like rain drops on a window when a car head light catches them.

When Peter and I stepped closer, right into the centre of the cylinders I was taken aback. It wasn't netting, it was webs. Webs with spiders, thousands upon thousands of spiders.

"Pete what is this?"

"I've got no idea. Whatever it is, it's not on the books. This is top secret stuff Lauren."

"No kidding."

It was a captivating sight, beautiful in a way. I'd never seen spiders like these before. They were silver, almost translucent in colour. It was whilst I was staring at the sight in front of me that I failed to spot what Peter was doing. He'd pulled on one of the webs, testing the strength of it, I don't know. But when he did chaos ensued. The webs began to disintegrate around us, the spiders then cascading like a waterfall right above our heads. It took every ounce of my strength not scream at the top of my lungs, wrestling to get them off of me. They were everywhere, in my hair, on my clothes. I'd never been so frigging scared in my life.

Eventually we managed to swat them all off and now I knew it was time to go. I was not giving Peter a choice this time. The quicker we got out of there the better. I never wanted to see a spider again.

"Pete let's get out of here." He didn't need to be asked twice.

As quickly but as calmly as we could in that situation we got out of the room and made our way back into the corridor. I breathed the biggest sigh of relief. I am never doing anything like this again, ever.

Whilst walking Peter continued to scratch at his neck and arms, I was too. You can't help it. Anyone that has had a spider, or any bug on them still feels the creepy crawly remnants of their presence even after it's gone. We were feeling that a thousand times over.

"Hey?" Gwen called out when she spotted us come back into view, me and Peter quietly whispering to each other about what we had just seen. We couldn't get our heads around it.

"Hey Gwen. We uh, got lost." I smiled innocently.

"Lauren, you're my best friend. I know when you're lying to me." Woah, she was not happy.

"I forgot that little detail." Oopsy.

"Clearly. Now Lauren get back to the group. Peter, give me the badge and leave."

"Yes, Maam." Peter pulling the ID from his jacket and handing it back over to her, Gwen moving back over to the interns thinking I was right behind her.

"See I told you everything would be ok." Peter whispered in my ear with a smile.

"How is any of this ok?" He's clueless.

"LAUREN!" Gwen groaned out with exasperation, realising when she turned around that I was still with Peter.

"Coming Miss Stacy." I voiced back with cheeky sarcasm, taking a sharp turn back to Peter when I heard him audibly "ouch" from the side of me, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

* * *

**Wow that was a looooooong one. I hope I did this pivotal scene justice. I really tried. **

**Come on, be brutal. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Hey guys. Got a pretty long author note to come so brace yourselves. I received a very lengthy and detailed review on the last chapter which I was very glad to get. I like when people give me their suggestions on where they think I should go with the story, where I could improve and what they'd like to see. In regards to some of the points which were made I'd like to say a few words. From the start of this story I always knew I was going to include Lauren in the scene where Peter comes into contact with the spiders. She won't know that Peter is Spiderman straight away just to be clear. I want to keep the big reveal. I didn't however want Lauren's story too similar to Gwen's. What would be the point? If Lauren was completely in the dark then I'd just be telling a story we already know. Lauren is a person in Peter's life who will be present at pivotal moments. I've done it for a reason and that becomes clear much later in the story. Everyone is entitled to their opinion of course and I can see where you were going with your suggestions. If this story is successful then maybe I'll start another and work in the scene in the way you envision it, if viable.

Also regarding some other reviews I just need to point out that I won't be able to please everybody when it comes to the relationship etc. Some people want a big love square, some people don't. Some want Gwen and Lauren to be love rivals, some want Peter and Lauren together from the get go. I can't do all those things, so as I'm writing the story as I go, I want your opinion. Please leave a review or send me a PM letting me know how you would like the relationship to progress. Just basically give me your wants. Most popular will be the way I take it.

I think I've covered everything I want to so I hope you're still enjoying it and let's get back to the action.

Enjoy

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 5**

By the time I got home that night I felt liking a walking zombie. After everything that went down with Peter and then a whole day of going over everything I'd be working on at Oscorp my brain was frazzled and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Aunt Penny, it's me." I called tiredly as I stepped through the front door.

The greeting I was met with nearly took me off of my feet. Throwing her arms around me and literally pulling me towards the living room my ears were filled with a downpour of questions.

"So how did it go? What did you do? Did you meet anyone nice? What is Oscorp like? Is your boss nice?" Those and tons more. Once I'd humoured her and answered as many as I could remember her asking, yes I was that tired there was only one thing I wanted to do. Jump into bed and go to dreamland. This is my life though, when does anything happen the way I want it to?

There was a knock on the front door which I left Aunt Penny to answer, making my way slowly up the stairs determined to be in bed within the next 10 minutes. When I heard what was being said though, I couldn't help but go to the hall and join the conversation.

"May, it's 11 at night. Is something wrong?" Aunt Penny asked, ushering a concerned May Parker into the hallway.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Peter tonight. He's not come home and he's not answering his phone."

"I saw him earlier today. He walked with me to Oscorp this morning. He left about 1 o'clock though and I haven't seen him since." Where was he?

"Oh honey, it's ok. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"I'm sure there's an explanation. He'll be fine." I tried to reassure. I've got no doubt Peter was off somewhere researching what we'd seen today. He was not the type that gave up until he got answers. Still though, I was worried a little. Why would he not answer his phone? All he had to say was that he was ok.

Once May had gone back home I went up to my room, not getting into bed until I'd attempted to call Peter myself.

Surprisingly he answered on the first ring.

"Hello." He sounded out of breath, like he was running.

"Peter where the hell are you? I just had your Aunt around my house worried sick."

"Ummmm, I was at the library. I lost track of time."

"The library closes at 6 Peter." He was fooling no one.

"I fell asleep on the subway?"

"What and you just went round and round?" Queue, rolling eyes.

"Pretty much."

"Pete, why do you sound like you're running a marathon? You sound really weird."

"Lauren are you ok? Like are you feeling ok?" Why does he keep answering my questions with other questions?

"I'm fine. What has that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it's just...look I'm nearly home ok. I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow maybe, ok. Yeah bye."

Did he just hang up on me? My god, that boy is going crazy.

The next morning I was woken up at around 10.30 by the voice of Mr Parker shouting from across the street.

"Peter, what are you doing up there?"

"I'm, umm homework." Peter answered, pointing at a very familiar looking document whilst he sat perched on the porch roof. I'd opened the curtain just a tiny bit so I could see the exchange, wanting to make sure Peter was ok. He was acting really off when I spoke to him last night. Maybe it was all getting too much for him.

"Well be careful." Ben responded before walking back into the house.

"Sure."

Quickly throwing on some track pants and sneakers, I needed a run anyway, I made my way out of the house and across the street.

"Pete?" I called up from the pavement, the youngest Parker then peering over the edge of the roof to look at me.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Think I'm just coming down with a little flu or something."

"Come to think of it your head is a little sweaty. Maybe you should go back inside?" He did look like he was coming down with something.

"No I'll be fine." He smiled half heartedly and not really paying much attention.

"Still working on your Dad's stuff?"

"Yep."

"Want any help? It's a Sunday. I don't have much on."

"Ummm, no thanks. I could have gotten you in trouble yesterday cause of all this. I don't want you involved." The way he said it, it was like he wasn't giving me a choice. He was literally telling me I wasn't helping anymore.

"Ok. If that's what you want. You know where I am if you need anything."

Making sure there were no people walking by and that there was no chance of anyone overhearing I said the next part as quietly as I could.

"Those spiders were pretty crazy yesterday huh?"

"Ummmm, ummm yeah crazy." Peter couldn't keep eye contact with me after that. He was way too engrossed with what he was doing. Any attention I had from him was lost.

"Well uh, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll see ya" He didn't even look up. Just fidgeted from where he was sitting.

I didn't see Peter for the rest of the day, I assumed he'd shut himself in his room. You'd think after everything that went down he'd want to talk about it. I mean he was determined enough to drag me along with him. Now he was acting as if there was no significance to any of it. Maybe there wasn't. Maybe we had read too much into everything. Maybe those spiders were just part of some DNA cloning project or something. Yeah, that must be it. Why else would they have that many?

On Monday Peter was back to his normal self, well as normal as he ever was. He even spoke about what went on at Oscorp on the way to school. He more or less confirmed what I thought, that those spiders were just part of some random experimental project and that it was just coincidence that the symbols on the door and his Dad's file matched.

"I went to see Dr Connors yesterday afternoon." Peter blurted out of nowhere.

"Wow. Why?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Just wanted to ask him about my Dad and stuff."

"What did he say?"

"Not much really. He invited me to Oscorp one day after school though. I think he's gonna show me some of the things they used to work on."

"That sounds cool. Connors seems like a good guy. I hope he gives you what you want Peter. I really do." The genuine expression that I sent his way brought a soft smile to his face. The first I'd seen in a couple of days. I really did want things to work out for him. He deserved to know more about his Dad. I just hope he found it.

Later that day I had been assigned a project by my art teacher. I had to help paint the team posters for the next Panthers game. Art really wasn't my strong suit, so I hope they weren't expecting anything spectacular.

Walking into the gym I couldn't help but notice how packed out it was. On one side of the court the basketball team were practicing and on the other the cheer squad were rehearsing, a certain Mr Parker taking photos of them as they did so.

Giving Pete a nod and wave, not wanting to distract him I walked straight over to courtside near the bleachers, the other people doing posters already getting started.

I was nearly done with the first one, I was pretty happy with it actually. It was good, even for me. It was actually nice to concentrate on something mundane for a while. My brain was allowed to rest for a bit. I shouldn't have spoken too soon. I was just making the final brush strokes when a basketball headed straight in my direction courtesy of Flash, knocking the entire pot of paint all over my poster and ruining the entire thing. Sufficed to say, I was not happy.

"You did that on purpose Flash." I yelled towards him, getting up on my feet as I did so.

"No, but I should of. Better watch your back blondie." Talk about holding a grudge. He was still mad about the lunchtime incident a few months ago.

Peter must have seen the anger boiling up inside of me after Flash's words because in an instant he was at my side.

"You alright?" He asked, a basketball again heading straight in my path. This guy had to pay.

Before the ball could hit me Peter stretched out his arm and with lightning quick reflexes caught it in one hand. Why I had never noticed this about him before?

"What the...?" I whispered as Peter raised his eyebrows at me, brushing off what he had just done.

"Give it up, Parker?" Flash shouted towards us.

"One sec." Peter answered with a confident nod of the head, handing me his camera as he said it. He was up to something.

"Pete, what are you doing?" I said through gritted teeth so only he would hear.

"Watch this" he smirked, walking into the centre of the court, basketball in hand.

"Why don't you take it from me?" Peter smiled in Flash's direction. Oh, crap. This was not going to end well. Peter Parker had officially lost it.

Flash stepped forward, not saying a word but with determination in his eyes. He like everyone else, including me didn't think Peter stood a chance.

"Go ahead, take it." Pete requested, holding the ball in his right hand, arm extended out to the side.

Flash reached for the ball and...he missed. He fricking missed. Before anyone could see what had happened, Peter had moved the ball into his left hand. Flash attempted again and missed...again, the ball once more returning to Peter's right side.

I couldn't comprehend how Peter was doing what he was but no matter, it was amazing. Flash was falling over the place, Peter bouncing the ball off his back, his head. He didn't move one foot out of place. Flash was breathless, tired. The whole gym was captivated.

"Just take it." Peter now grinned, even going so far as to cover his eyes with his free hand. Giving Flash the chance he so desperately needed.

Flash took hold of the ball, but for some reason still couldn't remove it from Peter's hand. It was like it was super glued to his palm or something. Why did Peter never tell he could do this stuff?

To finish off, when Flash moved back towards his team Peter started dribbling the ball, his eyes not leaving Flash even for a second. Suddenly Peter charged forward, straight towards the hoop. He knocked Flash out of the way, as if he weighed nothing more than a dried leaf and then leapt in the air. Peter Parker was attempting a slam dunk. A slam dunk he did not miss and a slam dunk that also brought down the hoops glass backboard. Everyone just stared in silence at what they had witnessed, myself included. A flurry of shattered glass now showered the floor and there was only one thought that entered my mind. Peter was in serious trouble.

Once the commotion had died down Peter was immediately taken to the principal's office. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you for stopping the killer ball from hitting me.

An hour later, I'd just left class when I spotted Peter and his Uncle Ben walking through the hall. I approached them wanting to find out what had happened, but stopped before I could make my presence known. I heard my name mentioned and I wanted to know why I was part of their conversation. I hid just around the corner, close enough so I could listen but far enough away that they wouldn't see me. I know, I'm a snoop.

"Did you humiliate that boy?" Ben asked, standing in front of Peter with his hand in his trouser pockets. A typical authoritative air to the way he was coming across.

"Yeah I did." Peter started with a laugh.

"He deserved it. You didn't hear the way he was talking to Lauren." There's my name again.

"So all this is about Lauren? I can't say I'm surprised. I mean you've had her picture saved to your computer since the day you met." Uncle Ben smiled, with a shake of the head.

That was why Peter never let me see his desktop. Why he threw a t-shirt over it that night he dragged me up to his room. How do I react to this?

"You must be feeling pretty good about yourself then? Am I right, or am I wrong?" He continued, not giving Peter a chance to respond.

"Yeah" Peter whispered, his head down and shuffling his feet on the spot.

"I thought so. Well because of this little escapade of yours I had to change shifts. So now you have to pick up Aunt May from work at 9 o'clock. Understood?" Peter nodded, me standing around the corner, still reeling from finding out about the computer pic. Maybe it was time I made myself known.

"Hey." I called out with a smile, walking towards them and acting like I'd just got there. They were none the wiser.

"How did it go?" I asked with a shy smile. Why was I suddenly shy in front of Peter? Were those butterflies?

"I'll leave you two to it. Don't forget Aunt May." Ben voiced before Peter could say a word, walking off and waving as he did so. "Peter has your face on his computer by the way." Ben called out as he exited the door. Wow, this felt awkward.

"What did he just say?"

"Oh, uh nothing. He has no idea what he's talking about." He wasn't trying to change the subject at all was he?

"Ummm, if you're sure. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. Catching that ball before it hit me."

"Anytime"

"How did you do all that?"

"Just one of my little hidden talents. I only show it off on special occasions." Both of us trying not to break out into nervous laughter.

"So how hard did they go on you? You didn't get expelled did you?" Me deciding to change the subject one more time.

"No I didn't get expelled. I got community service." There was this weird awkwardness in the air. We'd never had that before.

"That's something I guess." A genuine smile crossing my lips.

In the last few hours something had definitely changed with Peter and me. I couldn't work out what it was. I couldn't work out if it was good or bad. I couldn't even pin point the moment it happened. All I could determine was that our friendship had shifted, shifted in a way that would change everything. Forever.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this one. I know it was kind of a filler, but sometimes they're needed. Next chapter is where we start getting into the action so please let me know what you think. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Just wanted to say sorry for not updating yesterday. My Dad was in hospital having surgery so he was my priority (obviously). I'm happy to say it all went well and he is already home recovering.

Back to the story. If you're familiar with the movie then you will know what scene is coming up, to a degree. Just warning you, it's gonna be pretty emotional.

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 6**

"Wow Mrs Stacy that branzino was delicious." Not long after talking to Peter in the hall at school I had been cornered by Gwen who invited me around to her apartment for dinner.

It wasn't the first time I had been a guest in the Stacy household, so I kind of knew what to expect. Gwen's Mom was an amazing cook, so I always looked forward to whatever culinary delights she came up with when I went over. Other than that they weren't the warmest family ever, even her little brothers were quiet. They weren't easy to chat too really or get to know. In actual fact it was like getting blood out of a stone most of the time. I'm happy to admit that the only reason I was willing to go was cause I got to hang out with Gwen and because of the food.

"Thank you dear" she nodded, not even really bothering to look in my direction.

"Well it's true. I'm not really one for fish but that was something else."

After we finished eating and got cleaned up Gwen and I ended up in her room watching some rom-com with Jennifer Garner and Mark Ruffalo. It was only when it finished and looked down at my watch that I realised what time it was.

"Crap, it's 10.30. Aunt Penny's gonna kill me." Practically jumping from the bed and darting towards my handbag in the corner of the room.

Once I'd retrieved my phone from the inside pocket, noting that I had 5 missed calls from my Aunt I nervously pressed the redial button.

"Lauren?"

"Hi, Aunt Penny." I said nervously, already knowing the reaction I would receive.

"Where the hell are you? Curfew was an hour and a half ago." She was not happy.

"I lost track of time at Gwen's. We were watching a movie. I'm going to leave now." Pulling on my coat and shoes as I was talking to her.

"I don't want you walking this time of night. Catch a taxi and I'll pay for it when you get here."

"Thanks Auntie."

"No, don't thank me. It's coming out of your allowance."

Once I was off the phone and had called a taxi I made sure I had all of my stuff and was ready to leave.

"How long til your taxi gets here?" Gwen asked me with what I could only describe as hope in her eyes.

"15, 20 minutes"

"Good, I've got time to talk to you then."

"Sure. What's up?" Joining Gwen and sitting on the edge of her floral patterned bed.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase ok?"

"Okay." Where was this going?

"I like Peter."

"I like Peter too." I giggled, not realising what she was getting at.

"No I mean I like, like Peter." Oh.

"Wow, umm ok. That I wasn't expecting. I mean you're not even that close." Why did I feel like I wanted to be sick?

"It's seems that way I know. I mean I've known him for years but recently he's changed." Gwen started. Wanting to make sure she got everything out.

"Cause me and you are good friends and you're always with Peter I've got to know him better and I like what I've learnt. He's a really good guy, he's awkward but he's funny with it, he's got that whole tortured soul thing going on and..."

"Gwen, why are you telling me all this?" To be honest I hadn't really processed any of it, not properly anyway. One of my best friends had a thing for my other best friend. On top of that I was starting to have feelings for said best friend myself and I was also getting hints that he felt the same way about me. What do I do?

"He's your best friend. You know better than anyone whether I stand a chance or not. I mean is he seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Is he interested in anyone?" Me hopefully, I couldn't stop myself from thinking.

"You'd have to ask him."

Luckily after that comment I was saved by my phone buzzing, letting me know my taxi was downstairs. I quickly said my goodbyes, not being able to get out of there fast enough and made my way back home.

The journey back was one of endless scenarios. Had I missed something with those too? What if Peter did like Gwen? How would I deal with that? What if Peter knocked her back, saying he liked me? Would I lose Gwen? My brain felt like it was going to explode, and that was without the prospect of having to face Aunt Penny and her telling me off when I got indoors.

When the taxi pulled around the corner on to my street at about 11.30 I immediately knew that something was wrong. There were police cars outside the Parker house, the glass in their front door was shattered and there was that feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know that one when you can just sense something isn't right. Everyone has experienced that at least once in their life.

I got out of the taxi when it pulled up outside my house and watched on as Aunt Penny came outside and paid the driver, him pulling away once he double checked we'd given him the right amount.

"What's going on?" I asked, not being able to take my eyes away from the Parker's house.

"I don't know honey. The police got there about 20 minutes ago. They had Peter with them. He's probably just got himself in a bit of trouble."

"No something's wrong. It's bigger than that, I can feel it. Aunt Penny I've got to go over there."

"No Lauren, that's not wise. It's none of our business." She was just as concerned as I was. The look in her eyes gave that away. Any anger she had towards me with regards to my missed curfew was long since forgotten.

"I just want to make sure they're ok. Go inside, I'll be in soon." I didn't even wait for a response. I just walked zombie like towards their house, looking back momentarily as Aunt Penny reluctantly shut the front door behind her.

I slowly made my way up the porch steps, glass cracking under my feet as I went and then gingerly made my way through the front door and into the hall.

"We gave a description to the sketch artist. I need you to take a look." An unfamiliar, deep male voice said from the direction of the dining room.

"No I don't know him." I knew that person, May Parker. Why was her voice shaking like that?

"I didn't expect you would ma'am. Homicide detectives are on it. We'll see what they turn up." Wait homicide? May was in the house. Aunt Penny said she saw Peter going inside. That left one person, Ben.

"Can I have that?" There was Peter's voice, well a shadow of it. As I turned the corner and they came into view the grief that rushed towards me nearly knocked me off of my feet. May sat at the table, broken and fragile, fresh tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she held back sobs. Peter leant against the door frame, slumped with his back to me. It was as if any strength in his body had disappeared and only the stance he was in was holding him upright.

After the policeman handed Peter a piece of paper, me not failing to notice the blood covering Peter's hands, the policeman and one other passed me in the hall, giving a melancholy nod of the head before stepping outside and into the night.

"Peter? May?" The tears were already pooling in my eyes before they even turned in the direction of my voice. They didn't have to say what had happened for me to know. Ben was dead. He'd been murdered.

May took one look at me and cried even more, collapsing in on herself and placing her head on the table. Peter just stared, stared in my direction but did not actually look at me.

Without even asking for permission I crossed the length of the house and threw my arms around Peter's neck. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. All I could do was try and hold my best friend together. I wanted to cry and scream myself. I loved Ben Parker. If I could describe the ideal Dad it would be him. I couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't grasp it. Who the hell would want to hurt him?

There were so many questions swimming around in my head in those passing moments. When? Where? Who? Why? How? The only question I could vocalise though was one to confirm what I guessed had happened.

"Ben's gone isn't he?"

Peter stood frozen in my arms, not a shiver, not a single muscle moving. It was as if he had just stopped. Their silence after hearing my question being enough to confirm it was true.

"Get out." Peter suddenly whispered in my ear, no emotion in his voice but pulling himself out of my arms as he said it.

"What?"

"I said get out." Peter gazing into my eyes and with gritted teeth. Why was he saying that? This wasn't him talking, not Peter. This was grief.

"Pete?" I tried to reach out for him again, tears now sliding down my face in endless streams.

"You want to know what happened, huh? You wanna know?" He was shouting now. He was taking his anger out on the closest person to him, that happening to me. Rather me than May though. That would finish her.

May looked on at us, not having the strength to go against Peter and to tell him to stop. I backed towards the front door, knowing then that I shouldn't have come over. I shouldn't have butted in, Aunt Penny was right. Seeing Peter this way broke my heart, it broke me apart. My eyes and dry sobs were begging him to stop but he was blind. He just screamed, shouted, right at me.

"Uncle Ben is dead, he was murdered. You wanna know why? Because of me. We got in a fight, I stormed out, he followed, and he got shot. Shot right in the middle of the street. It was all my fault."

"Pete that's not true." He didn't hear me.

"Everyone I care about, I lose. They die, they get taken away. But guess what Lauren? I don't care about you. I never have. I never will. At least you have nothing to worry about."

I was out the front door now, standing on the porch and looking on, not believing what he was saying to me. I knew he cared about me, he still cares about me. He's trying to push me away. Trying to make everyone hate him because he thinks that's what he deserves. Still wasn't easy to hear though. In fact it was damn hell.

"This, this isn't you Peter and Uncle Ben dying is not your fault. You can push me away all you want but I'll still be here, right across the street. When you're ready to let me back in, you know where I am." I had to choke out the last words, it was the only way I could literally get them to leave my mouth. I wasn't about to fight with him, not when this has just happened. If he wanted me out, I'd go. If he didn't want to see me, he didn't have to. To be honest I didn't want to see him like this anyway.

Without another word I turned and ran, ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I threw myself through my front door and as soon as I saw Aunt Penny rush into the hallway, wrapping her arms around my shoulders once she reached me, that's when I broke down. That's when I fell apart.

"Lauren, what is it?" She panicked, never having seen me in this way as she cradled me on the floor. My legs had literally buckled beneath me.

"Ben was murdered."

That night I wasn't only mourning the loss of an amazing man in Ben Parker. I was mourning my best friend. Right now he was missing. The person across the road wasn't him. I promised myself the next morning at school, looking at pictures in my locker of me and Peter that he'd taken whilst we were goofing around that I'd get him back. That boy in the pictures, I'd find him again.

"Hey, morning" Gwen smiled widely, running up to me, books in hand.

"You don't know?" My lips already quivering as I mustered up the strength to answer what I knew she would ask."

"Lauren, what is it? What happened?"

"Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered last night."

"Oh my god. Where's Peter? Is he ok?"

No words would come, just more salty pools. The only thing I could do was shake my head as Gwen pulled me into her arms.

The rest of the day was much the same. As news spread of what had happened, I was the first person people seemed to come to, to pay their condolences. Even teachers were giving me messages to pass on. How could I do that when Peter won't even see me?

For the next few days, rather than going round there, I called. Of course he didn't answer, but I wanted him to know that I hadn't given up. Hopefully just seeing the missed call message pop up on his screen would be enough to confirm that.

Almost a week had passed and I hadn't heard or seen anything from Peter. Little shadows coming from his window and his bedroom light on in the middle of the night being the only sign that there was still life in there. I knew he had left the house at some point. I'd been interning at Oscorp the day before and Dr Connors mentioned vaguely that Peter had been to see him a couple of times. Maybe that was his distraction from everything.

On the Sunday night Aunt Penny went grocery shopping, leaving me alone in the house. She wanted me to go with her, thinking walking up and down the aisles would be a good distraction for me personally. I didn't agree however and persuaded her to go on her own.

Trying to get some homework done that was due the next day I sat in the living room, text books strewn across the floor and the New York News on in the background. All they'd been going about since the broadcast started was some red and blue bug guy that had apparently been running the city amok and assaulting people. His mode of transport? Crazy string that sprung out of his fingers and caught on to buildings. Whatever would they think up next?

Focusing more and more on what the news reporter was talking about and less on my work it was clear that what they were saying about this guy was pure gossip. They had no evidence he had assaulted people. They did have witness testimony however saying he stopped a woman getting mugged, thwarted the attempts of a car thief, dropped off a criminal practically on the doorsteps of the police department and who knows what else? Maybe this was what the city needed. Maybe he could stop someone else meeting Ben's fate. I couldn't help thinking though, why did he appear now? Why not a week ago?

Knock, knock, the door sounded suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Turning off the TV I walked to the front door, opening it slowly and then surprised when I saw who was on the steps.

"Mrs Parker?"

"Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you to call me May?"

"Sorry." I smiled sadly. Seeing her properly for the first time since that night it was clear what an affect it had all taken on her. She had aged years in just a few days. Her eyes were sunken and dark, hair dishevelled and unkempt. My heart broke all over again.

"Do you wanna come in? Have a cup of tea?" I gestured, May walking passed me and towards the kitchen.

"How is he?" I had to ask. I was standing by the kettle putting the tea leaves in the mugs whilst the eerie quiet deafened around us, might as well break the silence.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I've hardly seen him. He's not at home now. God knows where he is. He's been coming in at all hours." She was barely holding it together.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help but he won't, he won't..." my voice was catching now. Pull yourself together Lauren, for Christ's sake. This woman has just lost her husband and you're breaking down.

"He didn't mean what he said. You know that don't you?" She soothed, rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to hear. I wanna be there for him, but how can I? He doesn't even see me. It's like I'm not here."

"He's not seeing anything right now honey. But one day, one day soon he will open his eyes and you just make sure that when he does you're the one that's in his line of sight. He needs you and so do I. I can't get him through this on my own." May started to cry silent tears, the worst kind in my experience and I enveloped my arms around her with as much force and feeling as I could.

"You don't have to. I won't give up on Peter, I promise." For what felt like hours but for what was probably only a couple of minutes we just held on to each other, she kept me together and I did the same for her.

Not long after she left, wanting to be home for when Peter eventually got back. When Aunt Penny finally returned I helped her put away the groceries and then went to bed, mentally preparing myself for the start of another school week. Putting my head on the pillow and just before my eyes closed I had the sudden urge to send Peter a message, I didn't even know if he was home. It wasn't something long winded or too detailed. It wasn't questions or theories. It was just fact, a fact that I put in three simple words.

**I miss you. L x**

* * *

**So what did you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Wow, just wow. I checked my messages 4 hours after posting chapter 6 last night and had 52 emails just about this fanfic. That's crazy. I've never had a response like that. It was all reviews, favourites and alerts. I couldn't believe it when I saw them all. I want to say a massive thank you to each and every one of you. Because of all of you reading this I have passed 2,000 views on this story in the last 4 days. Mental!

About the story itself, I am still getting conflicted suggestions/wants for the relationship progression. For example one person says they will stop reading altogether if Lauren and Peter aren't a couple from the get go. Another says the same if I don't do some kind of rivalry/love square. Again, I can't please everyone. I set it up in chapter 5 that Peter has feelings for Lauren. I then set it up in chapter 6 that Gwen has feelings for Peter. I did this because I still am not sure which route to take and this way when I do come to a decision it won't seem out of the blue with regards to the story. In order to help me come to a decision I have put up a poll on my profile page with a couple of different options. Please head over and make your choice. In 24 hours I will check to see which is the most popular and go with that. If you want to reach out to me quickly and tell me what you think and your opinions the best way is via twitter. My username is LondonaLozzy. I get notifications so check it all the time.

Anyway, for now back to the story.

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 7**

Monday at school was pretty much the same as all the others I'd experienced the past week or so, including Peter's absence. After sending the text the night before I lay in bed for hours just staring at my phone, hoping beyond hope that it would start flashing, flashing because he had opened his eyes. He could see me again. The phone did not light up though, no message came and once more I went to sleep wandering if I'd ever see the old version of my best friend again.

After school I went into the city. Aunt Penny's birthday was coming up and I wanted to get her something nice. She'd done so much for me. She'd held me together the past few days I wanted her to know that I cared, how much she meant to me. It was whilst walking down West 57th towards Madison that I felt it, this strange feeling that someone was watching me. Usually I'd be scared, cautious of such a feeling but for some reason I felt safe with its presence. Whatever or whoever it was, wasn't just watching me, they were watching over me. There's the difference.

I shook it off, wanting to get all my shopping done and get home. I had a ton of homework that was late, chores that needed doing. I've never been one of those people that spend countless hours wandering from store to store. I'm a more get in, pick up what you need and get out of there kind of girl.

Eventually I decided on a gorgeous rose gold bracelet from a store called the Jewel Box. It was pretty pricey and used up most of the wages I had earned from my internship so far, but it was worth it. The second I saw it, it screamed Aunt Penny. It was made for her and I knew I would regret it if I didn't buy it.

Within moments of me leaving the store, mighty pleased with my purchase, I saw him. The guy that everyone had been talking about. He shot over my head in a streak of red and blue. I'd heard the stories, seen the blurry phone videos on the news but actually witnessing him in person was something else. I'd never seen anything like it in my life.

He journeyed ahead of me, swinging from building to building. It appeared he was travelling towards a disturbance of some kind. I could see the faint signs of police car lights in the direction he was going, the distant sound of sirens. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I carried on walking towards the subway, my eyes glued to the masked man above. One thought, just one ran through my head as he got further and further away, smaller and smaller. I wish Peter was here.

"Aunt Penny? Aunt Penny I saw him." I practically screamed as I entered the house an hour later.

"Saw who honey?" She asked confused as she joined me in the hallway.

"That guy that was on the news."

"What guy?"

"Spider-Man"

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Come on, are you kidding me? Red and blue suit, mask, webs, saves people?" She really was clueless. I was gonna have to get her to read the paper more often.

"Nope, not the foggiest."

I bet Pete knew about him. I bet whilst he was locked away in his room he'd been watching the news, seeing it all online. If Spider-Man had appeared a month ago Peter and I would have spent hours talking about him I have no doubt. Discussing how he shoots those web things, how he sees through that mask. All types of stuff. Who do I go to now? Seeing the 'vigilante' as the police are calling him should have been a really exciting moment but with everything else that was going on it just made me feel even more alone.

"Hey, Lauren." Gwen called out as I walked through the school hall the next morning.

"Hi."

"Did you give your Aunt her birthday card from me?"

"Yeah, she told me to say thanks." I smiled sincerely. I found it really hard to do that lately.

"What did you end up buying her in the end?"

"A bracelet from Jewel Box on Madison. She went crazy for it."

"Oh, I love that store."

"It's pretty cool." Making niceties with her even though I really wasn't up to the effort it took.

"So, any difference with Peter?" I only had to shrug my shoulders for her to know the answer to that one.

"You really care about him don't you?" Again just a physical gesture of nodding my head being enough to confirm.

When it came to talking about Peter, I found that words failed me. I was still at a loss of what to do, how to make it better. I made a promise to May that I wouldn't give up, that I'd carry on until he was ready. I fully intended on doing that, didn't mean it wasn't hard though.

"Look I better go. I've gotta pick up my books from my locker and I don't want to be late for class. Last thing I need is detention on my Aunt's birthday." I tried to laugh off, starting to walk away as I did so.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see you later Gwen."

I hadn't really thought about the conversation I had with Gwen last week. The one about her liking Peter. I think part of my brain decided to block it out, its way of protecting me from just another thing to add to a long list of stresses. How could I think about me and Peter being together, or him and Gwen being together when right now we weren't even friends really? To be honest I hadn't even worked out how I felt about him, not in that way. Had I just been troubled because I might lose a friend as a result of this possible relationship between him and Gwen or was it something more? Were my feelings for him more deeply rooted?

Walking closer to my locker and not really paying attention to the people around me I failed to notice the hushed whispers and guarded stares as they looked on at something further down the hall. It was only when I heard a voice above the crowd that I became aware.

Did Flash just say "Parker"?

Quickening my pace I followed Flash's voice and sure enough, there slumped in front of his locker was Peter. It was the first time I had physically seen him since the night it all happened. Since the night he literally screamed me out of his life. He wore the same jacket, same sombre gaze, same expression of helplessness. I thought I was a mess. Compared to Peter I was in pristine condition.

"Not today Flash." Peter practically begged, not even bothering to turn in his direction.

"I just want to talk." For the first time in forever I saw sincerity in Flash's eyes. I think he really did just want to talk. Peter wasn't looking at him though. He didn't see it that way. As far as he knew Flash was just making another dig.

Before I knew it and before even Flash had time to react Peter had him pinned against the locker, hands around his neck and angered determination in his face. Flash's feet were literally off the floor.

"This is better right?" Flash started with a raspy breath.

"Look your Uncle died and I'm sorry. I get it. I'm sorry." In that moment Flash went from being an asshole to being a human, a good one at that. Who would have thought that underneath all the bravado was someone with a heart?

The whole population of the hall was watching the exchange now, looking to see what the volatile Peter Parker would do next. I couldn't let this continue. I couldn't just stand there and watch him destroy every last part of his old self. The Peter I knew wouldn't do this, not even to Flash.

Slowly and after a few short moments of just staring at Flash, looking for a break his demeanour Peter lowered his hands, lessened the grip until Flash's feet were once again touching solid ground. Peter shook, shook on the spot. He had no fight left in him. In that one short burst of anger it all ran out.

Wanting to get out of the situation as quick as possible Peter slammed his locker shut, grabbed his bag off the floor and then hurried away from the scene, not knowing he was coming in my direction. He hadn't seen me watching that whole time and looking down at his feet the way he was, it was clear he still wasn't aware.

"Peter?" I voiced, almost in a whisper and with unshed tears filling my eyes as he continued walking toward me. He must have heard me because before I was even able to finish the breath that had carried his name, he stopped. He froze and then looked up, looked right at me.

At first I wasn't sure what he would do. I didn't know if he would talk, if he would shout at me again or if he would just simply walk away. None of the scenarios were what actually happened though. For what felt like an eternity he just stared right into my eyes. Salty pools almost blinded his vision and with a shaky exhale that's when it happened. That's when he saw me.

In an instant he closed the space between us, encasing his arms around me and hanging on for dear life, ragged and shaky breaths raging through his body. For a moment I didn't react, I just stood there and let him hang off me. I'd wanted this since that night. I wanted him to need me. Now that it was happening I couldn't quite believe it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed quietly onto my shoulder, in full view of all the students passing around us.

"It's ok." I whispered, now joining him in the embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him as close to me as physically possible.

"It's not ok. I didn't mean it, none of it."

"I know. Peter it's ok." Feeling, hearing him fall apart was enough to finish me, but I had to hold it together. May had said she needed me to help him get through this and that's what I was going to do. That's what I had to do.

"Let's get out of here ok?" Pulling out of his arms reluctantly for a second and looking right into his blood shot eyes.

"What about class?" He struggled to say through the dry sobs.

"I'm sure one more day won't make much difference."

Forcing a smile, placing my hands on his cheeks and wiping his tears away I then reached for his hand and pulled him towards the school exit.

"Let's go."

Within an hour we found ourselves at the Lutheran Cemetery in Queens. Peter had led me there himself, not saying a word as we walked. He just gripped on to my hand for the whole walk there, the way he held it I knew that was enough.

As soon as we went through the entrance I knew where we were headed, who we were going to see. Ben had been buried just 3 days before. It was quick I know, especially because he was the victim of a murder. There were so many witnesses though, so many testimonies that once they'd done all the necessary tests there was no reason not to release his body. May wanted a private burial, just her and Peter, his family. That also leant to it happening quite quickly. There was less to arrange. Now that, that was all over and dealt with hopefully it would mean they could start moving forward.

Looking down at his headstone when we got to the right place, that was when it all hit me. When it all came rushing forward. I started to cry, not wanting to, not in front of Peter but unable to stop myself. Peter held on to me, starting to cry again as well and in that moment I knew. It wasn't just him that needed me. It was me that needed him.

For hours we just sat there facing Ben's grave, not talking, not moving much. He had his hands encasing mine whilst I rested my head on his shoulder and that is how we stayed. Every now and then Peter would say sorry again or shake off a returning sob but other than that, nothing. It was peaceful, it was quiet, it was calm.

"He really liked you, you know?" Peter suddenly said out of nowhere.

"I'm glad. I'm glad he liked me." Not moving my head from the spot on his shoulder.

"Lauren I'm so sorry."

"Peter, stop saying that. Your Uncle has just died. You're in a bad place. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do though."

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." Now we were looking at each other, our eyes locked.

"It does."

"Why?"

"Because I could've lost you too."

* * *

**Again this one was a bit of a filler, but oh my god the feels. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Again, wow. The incredible response I've been getting for this story has completely floored me, so thank you.

In response to asking people's opinion about the whole relationship thing I've found the most common answer is that I just write what I want to write. You know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do. It seems to be working so far so hopefully the success will continue.

Are you ready?

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 8**

"Not hanging out with Peter tonight? Aunt Penny called out from the kitchen, me slobbed in front of the TV watching some singing show. They all seemed to blur into one these days, there are so many.

"Nope. He's doing some work with Dr Connors, going over some of his Dad's old research."

"Well at least he's keeping himself busy, I suppose."

"Yep."

Aunt Penny must have been looking for something in the kitchen whilst she was talking to me. All I could hear was cupboards opening and slamming shut, bags rustling and her letting out exasperated sighs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting up out of my comfy chair and walking over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I was making some carrot cake to take to the book club tomorrow and we've gone and run out of flour."

"Are you serious? Who runs out of flour?"

"Us obviously."

10 minutes passed and she still wasn't able to locate even a teaspoons worth. The huffing and puffing got louder, the whispers of "what am I gonna take now?" got more frequent and personally if I had to listen to it much longer I'd go insane.

"Can't you borrow some from May?"

"She wouldn't have enough for the amount I need."

"Why don't I just pop to the store and get some then? It's only 10 minutes away."

"I don't want you out this late."

"It's 8 o'clock and it's not like I'm going right into the city." She was even more overprotective than usual, what with Ben's murderer still being on the loose. I literally would only be going a couple of blocks away though. Seriously, what's going to happen?

"Ok, ok fine. Have it your way. Just make sure you come straight back. Oh and take your mace." Yeah she really had given me some.

"I will."

Just being glad to get out of the house for a while I slowly made my way down the street and towards the local 7/11. I'd be lying if I said I was totally at ease with going out on my own. It was nerve wracking after what happened. In my opinion though, if you let your nerves rule your world and get the better of you then you have no life. Plus every time I went out alone I still had that feeling that someone was taking care of me, watching over me. It was weird how it didn't freak me out. If anything I felt safer than before all this happened.

Within 15 minutes of leaving the house I had already reached the store. I picked up two bags of flour, paid for them at the register and then left, knowing it wouldn't take me long to get back home.

Going back up the stereotypical city street I had walked down just a couple of minutes prior I all of a sudden felt this strange prickly feeling on the back of my neck. In that moment the entire atmosphere changed. I felt scared, nervous. I couldn't get home quick enough. It was for good reason.

Turning my head for just a second to look behind me I saw a tall heavy set man heading briskly towards me, a determined and menacing look on his age withered face. It was one of those odd times when you know what's going to happen before it actually does. I held my bag to my chest, somehow hoping that would be enough and went to break into a run. I hadn't even taken one step when I was thrown to the floor. The guy said nothing, didn't even look at me. He just ripped the bag from my grip and sprinted away.

My whole left side which took the brunt of the impact ached like crazy. I was sure gonna have some bruises the next day. On top of that my palm was just one huge graze. I used it to break my fall. Slowly struggling to get to my feet I looked on as the man got smaller in the distance, then when it hit me what actually had happened did I start to yell.

"Hey? Stop" I screamed at him, not cause anyone would help me. No one could help. There was literally no one else around. Jeez was I going to be proved wrong.

I was about to let out one more scream when I was grabbed again. What the hell? Ready to vocalise my attack this time I froze instantly when I looked to see the identity of my assailant. I froze because of who I faced. I froze because it was him. It was Spider-Man.

He didn't say a word, didn't make a single sound. He just wrapped his arm around my waist like a vice, pulled me close and then without any warning shot one of his webs towards one the buildings roofs, both of us being launched up into the dark sky like a firecracker.

In the next instant I'd been placed on the flat roof, my legs shaking with not just pain but fear, nerves, disbelief and pure adrenaline. I was void of any word ever written in any language. Spider-Man was standing right there, one hand on each of my arms as he checked me up and down looking for damage. When he was sure I wasn't too seriously injured he shot back off the side of the building again, not saying a single word as he did so.

"Hey, you can't leave me up here." I called out into the air, my voice coming back in a raspy struggle. How the hell do I get down? 20 stories up, a knackered fire escape. I was stuck here.

It turns out I didn't have to worry. Less than 5 minutes later Spider-Man was back, complete with my handbag.

"Thanks." I smiled genuinely as he handed me back the bag, contents just as I left it. He nodded in response, his body physically tensed whilst pacing back and forth. I couldn't see his face, couldn't hear his thoughts but it was clear beyond measure that he was angry, really angry. His body language, the way he moved, cocked his head it was familiar to me. So familiar in fact that I guessed how he would move next before he actually did it. I couldn't put my finger on why. Maybe it was all the news coverage of him I'd been watching.

"You're not exactly a talker are you?" Trying to get the masked man to calm down. He just shrugged and took an unneeded seat on the ground, ragged breaths flooding his body.

"It's weird. All the witness reports I've heard say that all you do is talk. That you're cheeky, cocky even." His sheathed face flicking to face me within the space of a breath.

"So why won't you talk to me? Why am I getting the silent treatment?"

I didn't have time to ask again or try and get an answer from him when out of nowhere my phone started to buzz.

"Aunt Penny?"

"Lauren, where are you. You should have been back ages ago?"

"Oh, I uh, I uh..." Do I tell her what happened? Best not.

"I just bumped into one of my school friends. I got distracted. I'm heading back now."

"Ok, just make sure you are. I want you walking through this door in 10 minutes. Do you hear me?" She was not happy.

"10 minutes. Got it"

Putting the phone back in my pocket I didn't even have to ask for a hand down off the roof. Once again Spider-Man pulled me to his side, moved us to the edge of the roof and threw us into the open air, me just about able to shout out my address before my breath caught. Feeling the air fly past you like it was whilst I was in his arms is incomparable. I was surprised to find I wasn't scared, I wasn't in shock anymore. I was in actual fact excited, exhilarated. I didn't want it to end. Sure enough though it did and before I knew it Spider-Man had set me back down on to the solid ground just at the top of my street.

"Thanks again. I don't know what my Aunt would have done if I'd come back without that flour." I giggled, wanting a friendly good-bye with the hero of the hour. I swear when I said it I heard him snigger. Why did that sound familiar?

I didn't have time to attempt to hear it again, because in the next breeze he was gone. No goodbye, nothing. Had that really just happened?

"What in heaven's name?" Aunt Penny panicked as I stepped through the door. The first thing she spotted was my scuffed up clothes and bloody hand.

"I was goofing on my phone. Went and tripped over my own feet didn't I?" Rolled eyes making my story more convincing. I knew she'd believe me. It's the sort of the thing I'd do and it beat telling her the truth.

"How many times have I told you to take your eyes off that screen and look where you're going?"

"I know, I know ok." I sighed with disinterest. All I wanted to do was shut myself in my room and think about the events of the last half an hour. That's exactly what I did.

Handing Aunt Penny her precious flour and then excusing myself so I could get cleaned up and then get an early night I went upstairs. Each step making my muscles ache. I changed into a tank top and pyjama shorts and was just about to check out the damage in the full length mirror when there was a sudden knock at my window. Only one person does that. Only one person comes to see me via the window and not the front door. Peter.

"Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?" I asked, unlatching the window so he could step inside.

"Yeah and like your Aunt is gonna let me in at this time of..." Why did he just stop?

"Lauren, what the hell happened to you?" Oh that.

Peter darted to the side of me and couldn't take his eyes of the purple welts that were already starting to appear on my skin, cradling my grazed hand in his own whilst he assessed the injury.

"Would you believe me if I said I tripped?" Already knowing his answer.

"Not a chance."

"Look you can't tell anyone, especially not Aunt Penny."

"Lauren just tell me?"

"I got mugged tonight."

I spent the next 20 minutes going over everything that had happened, Peter bathing and cleaning my grit filled palm as I told the story.

"He didn't get there fast enough." Peter voiced solemnly, not taking his eyes off of my hand.

"I'm just lucky he got there at all."

"He still should have been faster."

"Peter, there are millions of people in the city that he is looking out for. He can't save everyone, all the time."

"But you're important." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was moments like that, that had the butterflies fluttering away.

"To you I'm important, but everyone out there is important to somebody. He did the best he could."

"Well it wasn't good enough."

Peter didn't say much else after that, just looked at me like I was going to break any minute. It was only once he'd bandaged up my hand and literally tucked me up in bed, yeah you heard that right, that he left.

For the next couple of days Peter didn't leave my side hardly at all. Not during the daytime hours anyway. It was weird, there'd be times when for example we'd be walking down the street and one minute we'd be deep in conversation, next moment he was gone. No trace. He'd always reappear though, a short time after, saying he got distracted by something in a window or he lost me in the crowd.

One other thing I had noticed over the last few days was Gwen. She was acting differently, distant. I kind of knew why. Since Peter and I had settled our differences we were closer than ever and I think that maybe Gwen didn't like that. I knew she liked Peter, that was clear now and I was guessing by her reaction when Peter sought me out at school and stuff that she wasn't too keen on the friendship we shared.

I could feel her getting further and further away from me. I didn't want to lose her as a friend. She had been good to me when all the horrible stuff was going on, she looked after me, told me what I needed to hear. I tried to keep her close, made extra effort to show she was important to me. I told her all about the mugging and the run in with Spider-Man. To be honest, she didn't seem as interested as I thought she would be.

"Lauren, can you take this to Dr Connors office for me please?" One of the lab technicians at Oscorp asked me during my shift one Saturday afternoon.

"Sure." Taking the confidentially marked file from the tech, I crossed the length of the Oscorp building until I reached Dr Connors main office. He had a smaller one in the lab itself, but the office I was walking to now was on another level.

It was the first time I'd been in there, knocking as I entered the door. Books were stacked on high mahogany shelves all around. His desk was littered with papers, Petri dishes and every other experimental paraphernalia you could imagine.

"Hello?" I called out. Dr Connors office suite was made up of lots of interlocking rooms so chances are he was in one of those.

Not being the most patient person I decided to seek him out, rather than just wait around. I mean, what a waste of time it would be if I just stood in one spot, calling his name and he wasn't even there.

I got to the last room, his own personal lab of sorts and that's when I found him. He seemed so engrossed in what he was doing that he obviously hadn't heard my calls.

"Dr Connors?"

He was sat shaking in a chair, his left hand gripped around a syringe. It held a small amount of neon green liquid, such a miniscule dose meaning he'd more than likely used it already. Around him, paperwork regarding cross species genetics could be seen everywhere. Some of it was even in Peter's handwriting. So this was the old project of his Dad's they had been working on.

"Dr Connors?" I called out again, hesitantly stepping a bit closer towards him.

When he noticed me there for the first time he practically propelled himself in my direction, dropping the syringe on the desk and then shoving me towards the door.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to snoop?" He spat in anger.

"I, I'm sorry. One of the techs asked me to bring you a file and..."

"and nothing. You are never to enter again, do you hear me? Do you understand?"

"I understand." I wasn't going to say no, was I? If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over. God, I had never shaken like I was in that moment. Not even when I was getting mugged. I'd never seen this side of him before.

First thing I did when I was clear of the office was run to my locker and grab my things. Luckily by the time I had got everything and helped to close up the lab only an hour had passed. I did think about telling someone what I had seen but judging by Connors reaction I think that would be an extremely bad idea. Also if someone brought it up he'd have no doubt who gave the information. I was not about to get in the middle. I wish I hadn't seen any of it. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

It was now 8.30 and the end of my shift. I got out of there as quick as my feet would carry me, walked down the length of the street so I could hail a cab more easily and called the one person who might know what was going on.

"Peter?"

"What's wrong?" Really? Was it that obvious something had rattled me? He only had to hear one word to know something was up.

"What have you been doing with Connors? Like really?"

"Ummmm, why?"

"I'll tell you why, because I just walked in on him, shaking and with a used syringe in his hand surrounded by cross-gen paperwork some of which was in your handwriting."

The phone went silent for a few minutes but I knew Peter was still there. I could hear his erratic breathing.

"Peter?"

"Where are you now?" That was his response. After all that, that was his first thought. Typical, Peter.

"Coming home. I'm in a taxi, just heading towards the bridge."

**Oooooh bit of a cliffy there. I know a lot happened in this chapter but it was for good reason. I want to get back into the action packed part of the story now and move it along a little bit. I promise I won't keep you in suspense too long. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Not much to say apart from thank you so much again for the awesome response.

Hope you enjoy this one, it's a biggie.

**Catch me – Chapter 9**

* * *

"When you get home I'll explain everything." Peter promising over the phone to clear up all the questions I had after the events with Dr Connors.

"Well it might take me a while. The traffic is crazy, literally bumper to bumper on the bridge."

"Hey, do you know what the hold up is?" I asked the taxi driver whilst still on the phone to Peter. We were literally going nowhere. On a Saturday night you're used to some kind of delay, but nothing like this.

"I'll just go take a look."

The driver got out of the car and starting walking forward on the bridge, hoping he'd get a better look as to the cause of the delay. As I watched him through the front windscreen from the back of the car I heard something, something that made my nerves set on edge. It was the sound of people screaming.

"Peter something isn't right" I spoke into the handset. People were running past me, coming from all directions and with fear in their eyes, the few cars that had any available space to move crashing into one another.

"What is it?" I'd never heard him more panicked. It was odd, even with all the commotion I still noticed something weird about the audio coming back to me through the phone. Sure there was Peter's voice but on top of that some strange whooshing sound, like wind in a storm.

"Oh my god, there's something on the bridge."

"Peter?" I looked down at the phone when I got no answer from him and saw what I hoped wouldn't be the case. My battery died.

Deciding it was best to follow in the direction where everyone else was headed, I took a deep breath and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Trying to navigate around the abandoned cars and trucks was a task all in itself, without the fear of what was coming our way on top.

I had run half way across the bridge, people all around me moving just as fast if not faster than I was. My leg still ached a little from the mugging so it was hindering my efforts slightly, I had to push past it though, had to concentrate of getting out of there.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME." I heard a man scream from just behind me. I've got to admit for a split second I thought about carrying on and pretending I hadn't heard, survival instinct and all that. I couldn't though. I couldn't ignore someone calling for help.

"What's wrong?" I asked with ragged breath, reaching the man with terror in his eyes.

"My son's trapped in the car. I got out and as I was going around to get him that van slammed into us, the doors are jammed." The man was close to hysterics, he couldn't stand still, couldn't concentrate.

"What's his name?" My eyes darting between the man, the boy, the people rushing by and the ever closer crushing noise which was coming our way.

"Jack."

"Ok. Hi Jack, I'm Lauren. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." He looked so scared and he had reason to be.

"We're gonna get you out ok?" I put my full attention on the young boy inside the back of the car, trying to come across as normal as possible.

Looking around me I tried to find something that I could use to smash the window in, Jack's Dad still trying to prise one of the doors open. It was whilst doing that, that something caught my vision up ahead. It was the thing that had everyone so terrified, it was the thing that was quickly heading our way.

"Is that a lizard?" I said out loud as much for my benefit as anyone else's. It literally was just that, a giant mutant lizard.

It was ripping cars apart with it claws, almost as if it was looking for something. It was angry and on some kind of warpath. It wasn't going to stop until it got what it wanted, whatever that was.

At this point the lizard man thing was only a few metres away from us. It was so close that you could see the hot air expelling from its nostrils, the calloused scales covering its entire body and even the haunting whites of its eyes.

"Shit" I couldn't think of another word to say.

"We've gotta him out. We've gotta get him out now." I screamed at the man who had suddenly frozen beside me, spotting the creature just as I had done.

Seeing a twisted piece of metal on the ground I quickly grabbed it and started smashing away at the back windscreen of the car.

"Jack, cover your eyes ok. Don't open your eyes." He was so little, so innocent and if I could help it he wasn't going to see the horror that was edging our way.

About to lift the metal into the air and take another swing at the glass I found that I was too late. I didn't have time. He'd reached us.

Turning my attention on the creature in front of me, I screamed to Jacks Dad to keep trying to get the door open. I swung the sharp twisted metal right in the lizard's direction, knowing in my heart that it wouldn't do any damage but having to try all the same.

The creature looked me right in the eyes and for a moment it just stopped, it looked right at me. Just that action alone terrified me even more. It was like when a cat sees its prey and is dead still, waiting to pounce. That's what the lizard was doing now, it was preparing itself.

Lifting its arm in the air I already knew what it was going to do before it did it. It lurched right for me, the force of its impact knocking me off my feet and to the now wet ground over two metres away from where I had stood. As my head hit the floor and spots started to cloud my vision, just one thought ran through my mind. Where the hell is Spider-Man?

Just as everything started to go black and I lost focus of what was around me I heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar. A voice that sounded like...Peter?

"GET AWAY FROM HER"

Only a few minutes had passed when I came too again. Struggling to get to my feet and with a throbbing head, I noted 3 things. 1, I must have imagined Peter's voice. 2, the car that Jack was in had disappeared. 3, the lizard was gone.

Taking in the surroundings, I saw Jack's Dad leaning over the side of the bridge, a single figure in a now deserted landscape. Everyone else had disappeared from view, wanting to get as far away as possible. Please tell me the creature didn't throw their car over the edge like it had with so many others?

With shaky unstable legs I made my over to the side of the bridge. I wasn't standing directly next to him, I was still a metre or so away but I couldn't find the physical stability to walk that far.

He was looking at something directly below him and as my gaze followed his line of sight I audibly gasped at what I could see, below and to the side of me.

Leaning as far over as I could I was able to get a good view of what was going on. The car Jack was in hung precariously, the small boy screaming at the top of his lungs from the inside. A web was stopping the vehicle from plunging into the ice water below and perched on top was the man I'd seen only a few nights ago, a man I thought for just a second might not come. Spider-Man.

Looking on at the exchange all I could make out were the fear soaked wails of the boy now trapped in the car. What Spider-Man was saying to him in return not reaching my ears.

Continuing to watch on something happened, something that tipped my world upside down, did a back somersault with it, swung it around its head and then threw it back down again. Spider-Man took his mask off.

"Peter?" I whispered to myself in complete shock. Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

Blinking a few times and rubbing my eyes I focused my vision even harder.

Peter was Spider-Man? Spider-Man was Peter? Peter was Spider-Man? Spider-Man was Peter? Those same words screamed themselves over and over in my mind. If I wasn't running on adrenaline now I was sure I would have passed out again.

I must have had a concussion. My brain was tricking me by showing me the face of the one person that would bring me comfort during a situation like this. That had to be it.

Much to my disbelief, when I looked back, Peter's face was still there. Was this some weird joke? Had Peter got hold of MTV and punked me or something?

With eyes glued to what was going on my heart started to race, my breathing got louder and louder. My body and my mind couldn't compute what I was seeing. Peter was Spider-Man?

A few seconds later everything took even a more dramatic turn. The car suddenly caught fire, Jack still trapped inside. It started to plummet towards the water, but just in time Spider...Peter...Man managed to grip hold of the bumper and shoot out another web with his free hand, stopping the cars descent with a jolt.

"JACK, CLIMB NOW" Yep that was definitely his voice. I never in a billion years thought that the first time I would hear Spider-Man speak it would be my best friend's voice that came back. Wait? That must be why he gave me the silent treatment before. He knew I'd recognise his voice straight away.

Thinking that over and looking on as the fire began to completely engulf the car it hit what could happen, what would happen if this didn't work out. A little boy would die. The world would lose Spider-Man. I would lose Peter.

It took every part of me to stop myself shouting out his name, wanting to get his attention and tell him he needed to get out of there. I stopped myself though, I couldn't find the words. For I knew that when I did, I'd be admitting to myself that this was all true, that everything I was seeing wasn't some weird dream induced my unconsciousness.

"PUT IT ON, THE MASK. IT'S GONNA MAKE YOU STRONG." Peter-Man shouted down to Jack.

Jack must have listened to him because in his next breath,

"THERE YOU GO, THAT'S IT BUDDY. NOW CLIMB."

"COME ON JACK" His Dad shouted from the side of me. His view of the events was directly below him. He could only see the back of Peter's head and for that I was thankful. If Peter hadn't told me, he wouldn't want the world knowing.

Suddenly the web burnt through with the heat of the fire and once again it fell, closer to the dark water beneath.

"NOOOOOOO" We all screamed in unison, noting that the boy was still inside.

In the next breath our fears were unfounded. Spider-Parker shot another web out. It attached itself to Jack's stomach, and he was then hoisted free from the doomed vehicle. He was safe. They were safe.

I had to prepare what I was going to say. How are you supposed to react to finding out the person closest to you is a closet super hero?

Surprise, surprise when Spider-Man reached the top of the bridge, handing an unscathed Jack to his Dad the mask was back in place. No sign of the boy underneath. Whilst he was being thanked by the relieved father I found myself questioning what I had seen already. Was it really him under there? I mean, of course I'm gonna question it. It's pretty unbelievable stuff.

My answer came via his response to something else.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my son."

"It's all part of the service." Yep, it was definitely Peter.

Jack and his Dad then ran off, both giving me a hug and a thank you as they did so. My eyes were locked on him though, on Spider-Man.

He was searching the area, examining the vicinity of where I'd fallen, where I'd been thrown. When he couldn't see me still laying there the familiarities became more obvious. He was confused, that's where a pace came in. He was scared because he couldn't see me. That's when the hand running over the top of the head happened. The more I observed his movements hiding behind one of the wrecked cars so he couldn't see me, the more Peter he became by the second. Peter Parker wasn't Spider-Man. Spider-Man was Peter Parker. There's a difference. He wasn't a hero who just happened to be a teenage boy. He was a teenage boy who just happened to be a hero.

About to step forward and make my presence known, sirens sounding in the distance and chaos surrounding us from every angle it dawned on me. Peter didn't know I'd seen him without the mask. He didn't know I knew. There must be a reason he hasn't told me. I mean Spider-Man's been around a while now and Peter had more than enough opportunities to let me in on it. He never did. Maybe I'd keep this little discovery to myself for just a while. If he can have his secrets, I can have mine. Besides I wanted him to trust me enough that he would want to tell me. I didn't want it forced. I'd just pretend I didn't know.

"Spider-Man?" I voiced shakily, stepping out from behind the wreckage so he could see me finally.

As he turned to face me I trembled uncontrollably, could hardly get my words out. The adrenaline that was running through my body was overwhelming. As if it had just processed everything it had seen and been through. I didn't have time to think of my next action because in a flash he'd darted to my side and pulled me tight into his arms.

"You were amazing out there. Are you ok?" Closing my eyes as I said it. He just nodded in response.

For those few moments the noise, the destruction, even Spider-Man disappeared. Whilst my eyes were shut and I concentrated on the arms around me, it was as if the only thing that existed was me and Peter.

"I'm ok too, just a little bump on the head. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Peter clinging on to me even tighter with my exhausted words.

"Besides, I'm sure my buddy Pete will look after me. He always does."

* * *

**AHHHHHH, Lauren knows, but Peter doesn't know she knows. Can't wait to play with this a little bit. What do you think? Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Before I get started I want you to know I made a few little changes to the very, very end of the last chapter (chapter 9). When I read it back I wasn't entirely happy with how I ended it. It's not a lot different, just has a little Lauren/Peter moment which wasn't there before.

Oh my god, we're on to chapter 10 already. That's craziness.

I've been doing this story for less than 2 weeks and it already has passed 10,000 views. That is mental and unprecedented as far as any of my stories go.

We're starting to get into the action, nitty gritty part of the story now and I really wanna get it right. Hopefully it meets or even surpasses your expectations.

Anyway, let's get on with it.

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 10**

I got to school late on Monday morning. I hadn't been sleeping what with everything playing on my mind and as a result I missed my alarm. By the time I got there something became pretty obvious to me. The incident at the bridge and this mutant lizard thing that had appeared was all anyone seemed to be talking about. Somehow it had gotten around the entire student body that I was there that night. The only people that were aware from me personally were Peter and Gwen. Peter, obviously because he was there and also because I'd told him afterwards under the pretence I didn't know his secret. Geez, that was an awkward conversation.

Just like the mugging, within an hour of me getting home Peter was banging on my bedroom window. Before even that though I had to deal with a tearful Aunt Penny because she'd seen it all on the news. She put two and two together, guessing that because I was late home from Oscorp then I must have been caught up in the lizard, bridge fiasco. Of course she was right, she always is. After convincing her I didn't need to go to the emergency room she let me go up to bed and that's when he came.

When he stepped into the room, it took every ounce of my inner strength not to pummel him with my fists. Not to scream and shout at him, asking why he'd kept this from me, why he'd go and do something so stupid and put himself in danger. To ask him how he went from awkward, slightly off kilter Peter Parker to the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

Of course I didn't, of course I just stood there. I feigned ignorance. I told him the whole series of events, starting from when my phone died, right up until when Spider-Man left me in the safe hands of the paramedics stationed at the side of the demolished Williamsburg Bridge. There was one kind of major part I left out though, the part where I saw him, the part where I discovered the truth.

I shook the whole time he was there that night, just like I had when we'd been on the bridge an hour or so before. He must have thought it was from the shock of what happened. Part of it was, but not all of it. I couldn't wrap my mind around it all. There was the whole thing with Dr Connors earlier which I couldn't even begin to work out, the Lizard thing and now to top it off Peter. No wonder I couldn't keep still, calm down. I'm surprised I wasn't internally combusting.

Peter spent the time before he went home going over his fears about Dr Connors. Saying it was too much of a coincidence that I'd seen him surrounded by cross-Gen stuff, injecting himself and then just a short time later some lizard mutant was attacking the city. It was too much for my brain to compute. Was that even possible?

The other person who knew I was there that night was Gwen. She'd called me up on Sunday morning to apologise for the whole cold shoulder treatment she had given me, saying she'd made a huge mistake for whatever reason. I told her the whole story, excluding certain parts obviously. I knew Peter wouldn't be going around spreading the fact I was present. That only left her. I wasn't mad, wasn't angry. I just wanted to get away from it and I thought school was the way.

"Gwen, how does everyone know I was at the bridge?" I asked when I bumped into her between classes that afternoon. For the last 2 hours I been faced with questions like, "What does Spider-Man smell like?" "How close were you to death?" How much blood did you see?" "Was that lizard thing really as big as they make out?" My brain was frazzled.

"It might have been me. Kaley Watson was arguing that it was a giant frog not a lizard and before I could think, it kind of slipped out that you saw it yourself. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I could see she really did regret the momentary lapse in judgement.

After school let out I grabbed my things, walked out into the sun and was met with the sight of Peter waiting for me, skateboard in hand by the gates.

"Hey." He smiled, squinting his eyes as the rays impaired his vision.

"Hi."

"You feeling ok?" Peter looking at me closely as we started walking in the direction of home.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Take it that's why you weren't waiting to walk with me this morning."

"I slept through my alarm. Sorry."

"Don't be stupid. You've been through a lot the last couple of days." What and he hadn't?

"It's nothing I can't handle. You've been through far worse. How's it at home now?"

"We're getting there I guess. Aunt May isn't crying as much." I don't know how he kept himself together. How he wasn't bursting at the seams.

When we reached our street, Peter invited me inside for a drink and just to hang out, saying it would be nice for Aunt May to have some company other than him or my Aunt Penny. Of course I couldn't turn him down.

We spent the first half an hour whispering to each other on the sofa whilst Aunt May cooked us all some food. Peter was still hell bent on proving his Dr Connors was the lizard theory.

"But is it even possible that the serum could have such a side effect?" I questioned aloud, knowing Peter had been working on it with him.

"It's not impossible. Do you know if he's been seen by anyone since?"

"Gwen said at school that he didn't turn up at the lab yesterday. I don't know about today though."

"He's lying low, waiting to see if the effects subside."

"You're sure about this aren't you?" I could see the resolve in his face.

"There's only one way to find out."

"How?"

"I'm gonna go down to Oscorp and confront him." That was the Spider-Man side of him talking.

"Pete, are you sure you wanna be doing that? You didn't see how angry he was."

"We haven't got a choice. We have to find out the truth."

Interrupting our conversation Aunt May brought us both a drink, just happy to see Peter out of his bedroom for once. She had no idea.

Suddenly our attention was drawn to something on the TV, a news report, a press conference of some kind. Who was the person leading the conference I hear you ask? It was none other than Police Captain George Stacy aka Gwen's Dad. This should be interesting.

"At approximately 9pm Saturday night an incident took place on the Williamsburg Bridge."

Oh here we go.

"Much of what occurred is merely speculation at this point." Merely speculation? Are you kidding me? He had me down his office nearly all of Sunday morning going over every detail, as he did with all the other named witnesses. What was he up to?

"However, several eye witnesses to the crime as well as our own preliminary findings have positively placed one individual at the scene." Yeah, lizard guy.

"Which is why this afternoon I am issuing an arrest warrant for the masked vigilante, known as Spider-Man."

Peter sat frozen, staring at the screen as Captain Stacy continued his attempted take down. I however was not. I was angry, seriously angry.

"Are you kidding me?" I shot up from my seat and start to pace back and forth, practically ripping my hair out with each step.

"Lauren, honey calm down." If only May knew. The warrant wasn't just for Spider-Man, it was for Peter too.

"I can't calm down. They're treating him like a criminal. Like this was his fault." I was trying so hard not to gesture towards the statue like boy still sitting on the couch I had just vacated.

"I was there. He saved people, he saved everyone."

A few more seconds passed and suddenly Peter came back to life. He jumped to his feet, just like I had moments before, grabbed his jacket and without a single word darted out of the house.

"I'll go see what's up with him." Trying to put May at ease and then hurrying outside to where Peter was heavily trudging down the pavement.

"Wait up. Peter what's wrong?"

"I uh, I just can't deal with thinking about you on that bridge." That's the excuse he was giving for freaking out. Ok, I'll give him that.

"Pete, I'm ok. How many times do I have to tell you?" My hand now squeezing his upper arm in support.

"Yeah, but next time you might not be."

"How'd you know there'll be a next time?"

"I don't. But the last two times you've got hurt it was because Spider-Man didn't get there fast enough. I can't risk that happening again." Again Spidey talking not Peter.

"Yes but like I said before, he turned up eventually and the bridge situation would have been a whole worse if he hadn't. That lizard could've killed me. That little boy would've died."

Peter started walking again, not replying to what I said. Following along we stepped forward in silence, just the odd gaze or elbow bump reminding each of us that the other was still aware of our presence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Captain Stacy. Find out what he's playing at." I decided, breaking the silence finally.

"You should just let him get on with it." Peter replied, not looking up at me but giving all his attention to the concrete slabs beneath his feet.

"Why? Cause you don't wanna upset the future father in law? I tried to joke, realising what I'd said after it was too late.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was definitely looking at me now. If his brow was anymore furrowed it would be tickling his skull.

"Umm, nothing. So what about those..."

"Lauren?" Was it that obvious I was trying to change the subject?

"Well, Gwen might have mentioned something to me about having a thing for you."

"Gwen? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Me and Gwen aren't even that close."

"That's what I said."

"Ahhhh, I guess that explains the awkward dinner."

"What awkward dinner?" Now I was the one sporting a furrow.

"Gwen invited me to hers for dinner on Saturday night. I went just on the off chance her Dad would be there and I could ask him about Uncle Ben's case. Turns he out he was."

"Why didn't you tell me you went for dinner?"

"Well she didn't text me until Saturday afternoon. You were already at work so I didn't get the opportunity. It didn't seem important after everything." I suppose he's right. Didn't mean I wasn't a little put out that it wasn't mentioned. Even Gwen didn't say anything.

"So, uh what happened?"

"I kind of got in this fight with the Captain about Spider-Man. He was bashing him, saying he assaulted people and was a criminal. I was defending him. Gwen just kind of sat there playing with her food."

"Wow that does sound uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable is an understatement. She literally pulled me out of my chair, dragged me in the hall and started yelling about how she'd made some huge mistake with me. How she couldn't believe I'd gone at her Dad like that. You called before it got too heated, I made my excuses and left." Try and hide the grin Lauren. Try and hide the grin.

"So I guess that's any chance of you and Gwen squashed then?"

"There never was gonna be a me and Gwen."

I didn't say anything after that. What do I say? The fact that Peter had made it clear nothing was going to happen between them made me happy, it was a relief. That scared me. It was clear to me now that my feelings for Peter were way stronger than those of just friendship. But what if he didn't feel the same way? Yeah, I know he cares about me. He's made that pretty obvious, but if I say something and he doesn't reciprocate that would change our relationship forever. It would never be the same. I can't risk that, I won't. He's going through so much right now and he needs my friendship to support him. It's not something I can jeopardise.

"I'm still gonna talk to the Captain. He can't get away with it." Now the Gwen moment had passed I was back to full on dealing with her Dad mode.

"Lauren..."

"No Pete. He's gone too far. He knows that Spider-Man was the hero that night, I told him so. Loads of us did. He's pinning it on him because he has no other answers, no explanations. He shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Just let Spider-Man deal with it ok?"

"How can you be so calm about this? How can you just let this go?" Think about what you're saying Lauren.

"Lauren, I..."

"No, you know what? I can't do this. I can't." It was getting too much, the pretending, Peter acting like nothing was up. I had to get out of there.

"You can't do what?" Peter grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop before I could get away.

Looking over his face and into his eyes, I tried to hold on to the resolve, the resolve that was slipping quickly. Grabbing onto my hair in an attempt to keep calm I felt it completely disappear.

"Wanna know the truth?" I almost shouted at him, Peter slightly taken aback.

"Yeah I want to know. Lauren what's going on?" He looked really confused, scared even.

I couldn't pretend. Not anymore.

"I...I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you're Spider-Man."

* * *

**Look I know I said I was going to play around with the whole, Lauren pretending she doesn't know thing but the chapter kind of naturally came out this way. Now Peter is aware she knows I think it'll be a lot easier to make the story and their relationship flow and progress a lot more smoothly. Please review and let me know what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Firstly, I want to apologise for not updating the last couple of days. I've been so busy and just couldn't set aside enough time to do it.

Secondly, OH MY GOD the story has passed the 100 review milestone. Yay! All your reactions to the last chapter were epic and I'm so glad so many of you are still enjoying it.

Thirdly, I want to thank a few people in particular for some amazing comments that stood out to me.

Serina the fox (Guest) – Thank you so much for your amazing review. I loved that you read the whole thing in one sitting. Also I would be honoured if you would still like to sketch out some of the scenes. I'm a bit of an artist myself and love admiring other peoples work. Check me out on deviantart page (username: LaurenHaighOriginals). If you want to contact me drop me a PM or tweet me, username: LondonaLozzy

DreamOnAlina – HOLY SHIT I loved your review soooooo much lol! I also love that you love how the relationship is progressing. Hopefully I continue to meet your expectations.

That Elusive Reader – You've got a gift for making me smile with your epic comments.

Yappycherub – Thanks for taking the time for sending me the lovely PM today. The fact you say my story is the best you have read in a while really gives me a boost. Your message in particular is what also encouraged me to get home, get behind my laptop and start this chapter now. I hope I don't disappoint.

Right that's it for now but to each and every one of you, again thank you. Let's go on with the show.

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 11**

"Are you crazy?" Peter tried to wave off after I had a mental lapse and blurted out that I knew the truth about him.

"Oh no you don't Peter Parker. Don't make me out to be an idiot. I saw."

"You saw what?" Peter suddenly aware of everything around us, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

"I saw Spider-Man take his mask off when he was balancing on that car."

"Lauren..."

"Imagine my shock when the face I see is none other than yours, my best friend. It's been you this whole time, the mugging, the bridge and you didn't say anything." If I was going to get out everything that was running through my mind I had to get it out now, even if that meant interrupting him mid sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" The bluntness of his sudden questioning response, the urgency in his eyes being enough to quiet me down momentarily.

"I don't know, shock I guess. Trying to work it all out in my head. And I thought if you wanted me to know you would have told me yourself. You must have had a reason not to."

In those next few moments, as we stood on a quiet corner of our residential street the air became thick, heavy, almost as if it was pushing us together. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he couldn't take his off of me.

"I did...I do." Peter stuttered, stepping even closer to me, so we were only inches apart.

"What?" I whispered.

"You've seen how much backlash Spider-Man has already, I'm gonna make enemies. I thought by keeping it to myself you and Aunt May would be safe. I can't risk anything happening to either one of you because of who I choose to be." Tears were coming to his eyes now, tears I didn't want to see. They weren't sad, at least I don't think they were. They were tears of relief, relief because he'd finally got it off his chest. Someone else now knew the truth, someone he could trust.

"Peter, you know I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well I'm not willing to let you."

"You don't have a choice now. You can't go through all of this on your own. It's too much for one person to handle."

Wanting him to completely understand where I was coming from and also wanting him to see sense, I stepped forward taking one of his shaking free hands in one of mine, gripping on to it tightly and then looking up at him with a smile.

"Plus, I think I've already proved I can get myself in enough danger not knowing you're the superhero. Doesn't make much difference really." Peter couldn't help the half grin that pulled at his lips when I finished.

Before another word could be spoken and before I could react Peter took hold of my only free hand, clutching it firmly in his. He'd gone all serious again and that made me fricking nervous.

"Lauren, that night when you were on the bridge, when I got there I saw you lying on the floor, I was so scared, I didn't know..."

"Pete, that just proves how amazing you are. You pushed through the fear. Even when you didn't know if I was ok you moved forward, you saved that little boy." Now tears were coming to my eyes.

"I'm glad I was on that bridge, I'm glad that I know the truth, that I saw you. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because now you're not on your own, now you can share all of that with me. Your fears, your struggles, everything. I'm right here ok, I'll always be right here."

For the next two, three hours Peter decided if I was going to know this then I might as well know everything. We walked back to his house still holding hands, not going unnoticed to myself I might add and went straight up to his room, Peter bolting the door behind him. First thing he did was open his wardrobe, reach inside and pull out, yep you've guessed it, the suit. We sat on his bedroom floor side by side, our legs crossed and the suit laid out in front of us, a constant reminder of the alter ego that could be called into action at any second.

Once we'd got comfortable, taken a deep breath and settled ourselves Peter told me the whole story, the story of how Spider-Man was born. It started that day at Oscorp when we were in the room with the spiders. Peter got bitten on the neck, the venom being what led to his new abilities. The superhero came in when he decided to avenge his Uncles death, wanting to search for the man who had killed him. One thing led to another and Spider-Man just kind of stuck, became part of him.

When I had every bit of information, I couldn't believe that I hadn't worked it out sooner. All the facts were laid out in front of me, the incident with Flash in the gym, how he would just disappear suddenly with no explanation, all of it. It just fit.

"Does it scare you Pete? What you can do?"

"At first, not anymore though." Was that a genuine smile just then?

"Peter you've got to lay low. Everything that's going on it's..."

"Lauren I can't do that."

We were sitting so close, my right side and his left practically squashed against one another as we tilted our heads to face each other. Something was different, something was new. Peter had never looked at me the way he was looking at me now.

"That lizard, Connors, whatever, we don't know what he's capable of. All of those people on the bridge, you, he could have killed all of you. I have to go after him."

Without realising not only had our bodies moved closer together, but our faces had as well. Now I could feel the hot air from his lips tickling my cheeks, I could see the depth in his eyes. He was staring right into my soul.

"But it's not your job Peter."

"Maybe it is." He whispered, moving his hand up to my face and brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face with his fingertips.

Peter's hand remained on my face, on my jaw. He made no attempt to move it and I made no attempt to stop him. We were both so caught up in the moment, in the knowledge we'd not been able to find any words, that we'd not realised that we were now so close our noses were literally brushing against each other, our lips just a breath apart. I've known how I felt about Pete for a long time now but did this mean he felt the same?

In those passing seconds I wasn't thinking about Spider-Man or Dr Lizard thing, I wasn't even thinking about what this meant for our friendship. All I knew, right then, was that I wanted Peter Parker to kiss me. From the way he was breathing so heavily, so shakily I could tell he was nervous. I could sense it. As he began to lean forward, closing his eyes as he did so I knew he wanted the same thing. We both wanted the same thing.

"LAUREN HONEY, AUNT PENNY WANTS YOU BACK HOME. IT'S GETTING LATE" May suddenly yelled up to us from downstairs. Oh crap.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peter said to himself, throwing his head back and releasing a disgruntled sigh. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. The sight of Peter rolling around on the floor and gripping his hair because our moment was ruined had me creasing at the seams. Before we knew it we were both in fits of laughter, struggling to catch a breath.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."

"Pete, I'll see you tomorrow." Still struggling not to giggle as I got up, unbolted his bedroom room and reluctantly left.

You wouldn't be surprised to hear that I didn't sleep all night, I mean how could I? My mind was buzzing with everything Peter had told me, what we'd discussed. On top of that we almost kissed, like 5 seconds more and it would have happened. So what do we do? Pretend it didn't happen? Stage a repeat performance the next day? I had no idea.

When I woke up in the morning, after 1 hour of disrupted sleep the first thing I did was reach for my phone. It's an automatic thing kids my age do. Low and behold I had a new message from Peter. It was gonna say he regretted making a move last night wasn't it?

Building up the courage to read the text I hesitantly pressed the open button and looked down at the screen.

**Decided to skip first period. On way to Oscorp. P x**

Shit

**Just be careful ok? He's dangerous. Let me know what happens. L x**

5 minutes later, 2 messages arrive in quick succession

**Will do. P x **

**P.S I don't regret last night. I know that's what you're thinking ;P**

Smart ass

**You know me too well. L x**

Half way through second period I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, signalling that I'd received another new message. Waiting until the teachers back was turned I slowly pulled it free of my trouser pocket and read the text that awaited me.

**I was right. P x **

That's all he had to say. That was enough. Those three words confirmed that Peter's fears were right. Dr Curtis Connors was the lizard, the lizard that threatened all of us.

"Gwen I need to talk to you." I practically yanked her into one of the free classrooms when I saw her in the hall during morning recess.

"What's so urgent?"

"It's, it's ummm..." How do I say this?

"Is this about me and Peter? Because Lauren nothing is ever going to happen between me and him, do you hear me? You should have seen the way he went off at my Dad? He was fricking crazy. I mean how the hell could I ever go out with a guy that could disrespect my parents like that? I don't know what I was thinking. I mean Peter Parker? I hardly even know the guy. And it's pretty obvious he's got his eyes set on you. How could I have been so stupid? I'm such an..."

"GWEN?" I shouted. God that girl knows how to talk. Looks like she had a lot to get off her chest.

"Oh, sorry."

"This is not about Peter, not really. Ummm, Dr Connors you have stay away from him ok?"

"Why?" Right how do I explain to one of my closest friends that a man she admires and is mentored by is a giant mutant lizard who nearly killed me?

"The lizard, the one from the bridge?"

"Yeah?" She looked so confused.

"It's Dr Connors."

"What? Lauren you've lost your mind."

"Gwen, please just listen to me." She moved to leave the room, obviously thinking I was messing around. Before she could though, I stepped in front of the door, stopping her escape. I was just trying to protect her.

"I'm telling you the absolute truth Gwen. He's been working on cross-species genetics, trying to grow back his missing arm. There was something wrong with the equation and he's turned into a full lizard. He using lizard DNA." Please let her believe me.

"How do you know this?" No emotion on her face. That's new.

"I uhhh, I walked in on him in his office when he was injecting the serum. It was the night he attacked the bridge." I wasn't about to bring Peter's involvement in discovering the truth into this. The less he was mentioned the better.

"Please Gwen, you have to believe me."

"Lauren, I've got to go."

With that she pushed passed me and threw herself out the door. She couldn't get away from me fast enough. Whether she believed me or not all I could hope was that I'd planted the seed of doubt about Connors in her head. I'd done everything I could.

By the end of the school day there was still no sign of Peter. I knocked on his front door when I got home but nothing, no answer. May and my Aunt Penny were both out for the evening so the houses were empty. Aunt Penny having managed to drag May to one of the book club meetings after years of trying and failing.

Therefore I spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening pacing back and forth in the living room, flicking between all the news channels in case something had happened, checking my phone every 5 minutes to find no messages or missed calls. Was it always going to be this way? Me panicking every night when he went MIA?

By 8.30 there was still no sign and I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I was so tired in fact I almost missed the banging sound that came from my upstairs bedroom. What the hell was that?

Gingerly I traipsed up the stairs and followed the noise, coming to a stop when I reached the closed bedroom door. Slowly turning the knob I pushed it open and stepped inside.

Flicking on the light switch to the side of me my breath suddenly hitched and my body went numb when I spotted the sight in front of me. Just below my bedroom window Peter laid sprawled out on the floor, his Spider-Man suit still on but the mask removed. His chest was caked in blood, large gashes crossing from left to right. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and it was all he could do not to scream out in pain.

"Peter? Oh my god Peter" I struggled to get out as I rushed to his side, helping him up so he could lie back down on my bed.

"It's ok. You should see the other guy." He tried to laugh off, obviously struggling to talk but wanting to calm me down.

"It's not funny. You should have called me, I've been worried sick." Lightly punching his uninjured arm so he knew I wasn't happy.

I was about to say something else when I heard the front door open and slam closed. Talk about rubbish timing.

"Lauren sweetie, are you up there?" I quickly got up from the bedside, rushed out into the hall and poked my head over the side of the stairs so Aunt Penny would see me. I had to make sure she didn't get a view of my hands though. They were currently covered in Peter's blood.

"Yeah I'm here. Did you have a nice time?" I fake smiled, wanting to get to the injured bug boy as quick as I could.

"It was lovely, yes. Do you want to come down and have some of the left over chocolate cake with me?" She always brought home leftovers.

"No thanks."

"But you love this cake? You've always said it was your dream to have a bed made out of it so you could snuggle in chocolate sponge."

"Well that's impractical, and uhhhh fattening." She had to make jokes now, didn't she?

"Actually Aunt Penny, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just gonna get an early night." Making sure to yawn for added affect.

"Ok sweetie. I won't disturb you. You go, get off to bed."

"Night, Auntie."

Darting back to my room as quickly but as quietly as my feet would carry me I shut the door, I put the lock on as I did and was about to turn around getting ready to have another look at the broken hero behind me.

"Chocolate bed, huh?"

"Shut up."

Peter making light of the situation immediately broke the tension that had filled every part of me. He always managed to do that, and it always worked.

I spent the next half an hour or so cleaning his wounds. When I'd been out of the room talking to Aunt Penny, Peter had unzipped his suit exposing the cuts on his chest so they were easier to tend to. As my fingers made contact with his red and broken skin I couldn't stop the involuntary shaking and tingle that ran through me. I couldn't stand to see him like this and it terrified me that this wasn't the worst Connors could do.

"I'm ok." Peter whispered, placing his hand over mine to stop the shakes and looking deep into my water filled eyes.

"You're anything but ok Peter." I was struggling to hold it together, not able to keep eye contact with him for more than a millisecond.

"Lauren, look at me?"

Slowly I did as he said and when I did that's when I realised how close our faces had gotten. I hadn't moved but somehow, even with all his injuries, Peter had manoeuvred himself so he was as close to me as he could physically get.

"I meant what I said in that text. I don't regret last night." He couldn't have looked more serious. Our lips were as close as they could possibly be without actually touching and I knew that this was it. The way he was staring at me, grasping onto my hand, even the way he was beginning to tremble led to me knowing he was just as nervous as I was.

I had to break the all encompassing tension that filled the air. Maybe I should say something?

"Peter, I..." But it was too late. Peter wasn't letting anything stop him this time, not Aunts, not injuries, not even our own nerves.

It was in that moment that it happened. It was in that moment that Peter Parker kissed me.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! Sorry for the cliffy...again. Please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Just want to say sorry, again. I know I've not updated in a couple of days but I've been at work all day both days and I saw Katy Perry last night so didn't get home until late. She was amazing by the way. Also I'm sorry I keep leaving you on a cliffy. It just seems to be something I can't resist doing.

Lastly I want to say a quick thank you for the awesome response to the last chapter.

Anyway, enjoy x

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 12**

If you're like me and you end up in a situation where you're about to kiss your best friend for the first time, then you know there can only be two possible outcomes. The first, it's like you're kissing a relative, a brother. Or second, it's the best and most amazing moment of your life, a moment that fills your mind with clarity and visions of the future. Luckily for me it was the latter.

Peter made the first move, leaning forward and touching his lips to mine. Even though I knew what was coming it still shocked me when Pete took that step. For a second I froze against his lips, I couldn't move but then, just as I felt Peter start to edge away I reciprocated. I kissed him back. My hands instinctively made their way to the back of Peter's neck, his arms snaking securely around my waist and pulling me closer so he could deepen the kiss. Every emotion, every feeling that we had was exchanged in that moment. I was so caught up in it that I didn't realise I was running out of breath. When I reluctantly pulled back for a much needed inhale, our foreheads still touching it hit me what had just occurred. Peter and I just kissed. I just locked lips with my best friend. And you know what? It was fricking incredible.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" Peter whispered, his ragged breath pulsing on my face as his fingers ran through my hair.

"What? Since when?" Moving my head slightly so I could get a view of his whole face.

"I can't pinpoint an exact moment. I just know it's been a long time." He couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips then and neither could I. I can't remember the last time I saw him look so happy. It was as if the deep wounds that cloaked his skin didn't exist.

"You should have told me." I breathed out softly, leaning closer in again so we were only millimetres apart. Now we had crossed that threshold it was as if we had inability to stay away from each other. The closer we were the better.

"I didn't know how. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and with everything going I couldn't risk losing you if you didn't." I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips then. All this time he felt the exact same as me. Bloody typical.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because that's exactly what I've been worried about."

"We're a right pair, aren't we?"Peter not having broken contact with me the entire time and dotting small pecks up the side of my neck as he said it.

"You can say that again."

The next morning I got ready for school in a bit of a haze. All I could think about was what happened between me and Pete. It was like everything else paled into insignificance. It was Aunt Penny's next words that brought everything back.

"Right honey, just because I'm going away for a couple of days doesn't mean you can home at all hours. I still want you in this house at 9pm sharp, do you hear me? May will be reporting back and with that frog thing still out there and god knows what else I don't want you taking any risks."

Last night Aunt Penny had found out that one of her friends from the book club had a spare ticket to a 3 day literary festival in Jersey. She wasn't willing to pass up the opportunity so by 8am that morning she was packed and ready to go.

"Come on Aunt Penny. Have you seen how much homework I've got? I won't have time to leave the house, never mind missing curfew."

"I just want you to be safe honey." She smiled lovingly, stroking my cheek whilst she put on her coat and shoes.

"I'll be fine I promise. Just go and have fun ok."

"I will. I love you sweetie."

"Love you back Aunt Penny."

Ten minutes later she was gone, her friend Kris tooting her car horn with crazy enthusiasm as they pulled away. I was glad she was getting out of the city to be honest, one less person to worry about for the next few days.

When Peter met me outside to walk to school he didn't give me time to say hello before he planted his lips on mine. It was brief, but it was enough, enough to confirm that all the feelings from last night were still there. Hey, I wasn't complaining. He could catch me off guard like that as much as he wanted.

"How you feeling?" Wondering how his wounds were healing up.

"I feel great." He grinned widely, grabbing hold of my hand as we started the short walk to Midtown High.

"I meant about those massive cuts going across your midsection."

"Oh those. A bit sore but I'll be fine."

"As long as you're not just saying that for my benefit."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

The rest of the walk consisted of me telling Pete we couldn't kiss or hold hands in public, at least not until I'd told Gwen about us anyway. I know nothing happened between them and Gwen was over him but it still felt right that I told her first. She's one of my best friends and at one point she liked him. I didn't want her hearing some twisted gossip from someone else.

"So are you gonna tell her today?" Peter asked when I was sorting out the books in my locker once we'd reached school.

"I promise I will tell her as soon as I see her ok?"

"Good. When will I see you next?" The bell suddenly ringing, signalling that we had to get to first period.

"Lunch. My art exam runs all morning."

With no warning Pete pulled me closer to him, shielding the view of our faces with one of his textbooks and gave me a quick kiss, so quick in fact that I had no time to protest or even react to it.

"Pete?" I called out in mock annoyance as he let go of me and just started to walk away into the crowd of students.

"I'll see you at lunch." The confident smirk on his face couldn't get wider if he tried.

Two and a half hours into my exam I was beginning to lose the will to live. I had this plan in my head of what I would paint in this test for weeks, but now as I looked down at the canvas in front of me all I could see was a spider and a giant pair of lips. This has F written all over it.

I was just about to make another brush stroke, a doomed attempt at fixing the mess in front of me when all of a sudden a hysterical burst of screams reverberated off the walls in all directions.

"What the hell was that?" Mr Maynard the art teacher voiced in shock as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

Before he could reach for the knob the door burst open and another teacher rushed in, terror on her face.

"Everyone has to get out, NOW."

"Why?" One of the students asked as we all jumped to our feet. I had a seriously bad feeling about this.

"That lizard thing is in the school.

As we were all ushered out of the classroom and into the hall all my mind could focus on was finding Pete. I knew he'd be going after Connors and I wouldn't be happy until I knew he was safe. Yes, he's Spider-Man I know. That doesn't mean I don't worry about him though.

I didn't have any idea where to start looking. There was no indication of where the lizard was in the building. People were running in all directions and it wasn't long before I was caught up in the sea of bodies.

Peter can look after himself. Peter's fine. He's Spider-Man, he can handle it.

I repeated those same words over and over in my head, trying to convince myself they were true.

"Lauren? Oh my god, you're ok." Gwen called out from god knows where when the teachers practically pushed the last remaining students out of the main entrance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. What happened?" I asked as my friend pulled me into a tight hug, both of us slightly breathless.

"I was in the hall between classes, talking to Pete actually and then that thing appeared out of nowhere. It was massive. People were screaming and running everywhere. It was crazy. I..."

"Wait, Gwen hold up? You were with Pete? Did you see where he went?"

"I...I don't know. One minute we were standing there, next minute he was gone. Lauren, what's going on?"

"You know what's going on Gwen. That lizard is Dr Connors." I whispered through gritted teeth, pulling her to one side so nobody could hear us.

"And he knows that Peter and I know what he is. My bet is he's come for one of us."

"Lauren you can't be serious." She didn't want to believe it.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She didn't say anything after that, just stared off into space as if she was processing everything in her head, deciding whether she chose to believe me or not.

My mind was reeling. Police and ambulances were turning up, their sirens blaring as they came to a stop. Students were crying, looking for their friends, wanting to know what was going on.

"What do we do?" Gwen suddenly asked, looking me deadpan in the face.

"Ummm, I need you to go to Oscorp. We need an antidote. You know how to run a serum right?"

"Yeah sure, but it could be anything. I wouldn't know where to start." Think Lauren, think. What did Peter say about the research?

"Uhhh, Peter found out some stuff when he went there looking for answers the other day. You have to access the cross species file. It's a blue serum. File ummm... file 3101."

"Are you sure that's the right file?"

"Yeah, I only remember it because it's Justin Timberlake's birthday." Giggling nervously when I realised how pathetic that sounded. It was true though. When Peter told me everything about the research he'd done with Connors and some of the things he found out when he was snooping at Oscorp I remembered that one file number specifically because it was Justin's birthday, 31st January. Who would've known that a crush on a pop star would become so useful?

"You are seriously weird. Anyway, I'm on it?" Gwen pulling me into an embrace once more.

"I'll stay here and wait for Peter wherever he is and then I'll come and join you, ok?"

"Yep. I'll see ya soon."

As I watched Gwen run off I wondered if it was the right thing to do, getting her involved. I didn't want her caught up in the middle of this. But did I have a choice? Peter was still in there fighting and with Gwen on side, knowing as much as she does about Oscorp we stood a much better chance.

Without hesitation, as soon as Gwen was out of view I slipped around the corner of the building and towards one of the side entrances. I wasn't sure whether I was gonna go in yet or not. I was hoping that maybe I could get a view of what was going on inside through one of the big gallery windows. I wasn't disappointed.

My attention was caught when I heard Peter call out mockingly by one of the smashed windows upstairs,

"Uh, oh somebody's been a bad lizard." Was he serious? He was facing some giant mutant reptile, alone and he found time for that? At least he was ok.

I listened out hoping to hear more, a resolute confirmation that Peter was safe. What I got back was the total opposite and it had me bolting through the doors.

The noise was coming from the direction of the library now. Crashing, smashing, destruction. I was scared. I was terrified, but I couldn't keep my feet still. They kept moving me closer and closer to the source, closer and closer to Pete.

Climbing the stairs up to the right floor my sight was drawn to a slowly moving figure to the left of me. When I stepped into the hall and focused on them more closely I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Mr Lee? Mr Lee?" I called quietly to the elderly librarian walking in my direction, headphones stuck to his ears and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Mr Lee?" I said again, patting his shoulder so he was aware I was there.

"Yes dear?" He really had no idea.

"You didn't see them? Already knowing his answer but having to ask anyway.

"See who?"

"Spider-Man and the lizard?"

"You kids crack me up, you really do." With that and a shaking laugh he set off again, completely in his own little world.

I kept my gaze on Mr Lee, making sure he was headed in the opposite direction to the battle that was going on not far from where I now stood. Last thing we needed was someone else in danger.

Once he was gone and safely out of the way I continued to step slowly towards the direction of the library. I didn't want to gain unwanted attention from a certain troubled Doctor if I could help it. I just wanted to see Peter was ok and then I'd get out of there.

Luck wasn't obviously on my side today. In the space of a second the entire atmosphere changed. It went cold, dank, icy. I felt shivers run up the length of my body. I tried to control my breathing, tried to keep calm but it didn't work. My breaths came out as hitched and struggled and now on top of that I could hear the grunting. The warm gusts of air coming out of his nose as he came to the side of me from behind. I was frozen. I couldn't move. He'd found me.

"Nowhere to hide Lauren."

Shit just got serious.

* * *

**That wasn't a cliffy was it? Ooopsy ;P **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Everyday I've been getting messages saying please update, update asap. I promise I'm writing as much as I can. I have such a hectic life, full time work, looking after my nephew in the evenings and some socialising here and there. It's impossible for me to update everyday like I know some writers do. I apologise but I'd rather take a little bit of extra time and get my chapters as good as I possibly can. I don't just want to post quickly and then it be rubbish. What would be the point? I hope you understand and I swear there will be no more than 3 days tops between each chapter.

Aside from that once again I want to thank you all for the epic response I received for the last chapter. It's what encourages me to give it my all.

Just a quick question, I am going to continue this story into the 2nd movie but want your opinion on whether I should make it a part of "Catch Me" or do it as a sequel, separately. I'm edging towards sequel but what do you think?

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 13**

The scream that emitted from me when I realised what a predicament I was in was enough to shatter even the thickest of glass. It seemed that way anyway. If Peter was still in the building somewhere, conscious or unconscious he would have heard that. There's no doubt. If he wasn't aware I was in trouble he would be now.

Connors, the lizard whatever you want to call him literally picked me up and threw me over his scaled shoulder. He started trudging towards the girls toilets for whatever reason and I kicked and hollered the whole way. If he was taking me, I was going to make sure I didn't go quietly.

"Where is he? Where's Spider-Man?" I yelled in tremors when it dawned on me something terrible could have happened.

"I think you mean Peter Parker, Miss Adams." The way he spat out Pete's name with such venom terrorised me even more.

As we entered the girl's bathroom it was immediately obvious that this is where Connors got in. One of the cubicles had been completely ripped out and there was a huge hole in the ground where one of the toilets used to be. I had a very strong feeling that this hole is where we were headed. It scared the crap out of me. No pun intended.

At that point my screaming reached a whole other level. This didn't subdue Connors though. He just gripped tighter. So tight in fact, that his claws broke my skin, broke it in such a way that deep gashes were now prominent across one of my arms. I'd never felt pain like it.

"What have you done to him?" I stuttered in a whisper, tears engulfing my eyes.

"It's not what I have done. It's what I am doing. He wants to take away my future so I am taking away his."

"You mean me? He'll never let you get away with this."

"It appears I already am."

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes I could feel the endless cries and crazy pain in my bleeding arm getting the best of me. We were underground, travelling through water logged tunnels that were connected like subway routes. Where the hell was he taking me? I shouldn't have gone back into that frigging school. It was all taking its toll and it wasn't long before everything started to go dark and blurry. The last thing I was aware of was being thrown to the ground, my arms forcibly synched together on a pipe with cable ties. There was a make shift lab surrounding me, computers, serums, anything you could imagine would help in researching mutant lizards.

"Please don't kill me?" I begged the lizard man as I could feel myself sinking into unconsciousness. My words coming out in an exhausted drone.

"I have no intention of hurting you further. I want to scare him. I want him to feel for a few minutes how I feel every moment of everyday, hopeless. I will leave and he will find you soon, and when he does you can explain to him how pathetic you humans are, how weak, how devoid of any strength. I will fix that. I will fix it tonight."

It was then that I drowned. It was then I let the blackness take over.

"LAUREN? LAUREN? LAUREN?" Minutes later I was pulled back to consciousness, the pained screams, getting closer and closer and bringing me back.

"Pete?" I whispered as my voice struggled to make itself known. I needed him to hear me. I needed him to find me.

"LAUREEEENNNNN?" He yelled even louder. The panic in his voice was unlike anything I had heard before. Connors had achieved what he wanted. He wanted to scare Peter. It worked.

Pushing the pain in my arm to one side I pulled the miniscule amount of energy I still possessed and brought it to the forefront. I took a huge intake of breath and voiced as loud as I could muster the one word I knew would get his attention. I said his name.

"PETER" I bellowed it over and over again, knowing that the more I said it the quicker he would find me.

My voice began to brake with desperation, desperation to see Pete's face. I knew once I did everything would be ok, I'd be ok.

When I literally could not say another word, I was trying to think of other ways to make noise and lead Pete in my direction. It wasn't needed. Before I could take a breath he appeared out of the shadows, his mask gone and his suit covered in scrapes and dried blood. He'd definitely come out worse than me.

It took him a moment to process his surroundings before his eyes landed on me, slumped and curled up tight in the corner.

"Lauren? Oh my god." He was at my side in an instant, ripping the cable ties from around my wrists and taking in the injuries I now possessed. It became clear quite quickly that I wasn't fully there yet. It felt like driving through a tunnel. One moment it's clear, next I'm engulfed in darkness. Seconds later I'm back in the clear again. It was a cycle that looped over and over.

"Baby, look at me ok. Keep your eyes on me. Don't close them." Peter had his gloved hands on either side of my face, his eyes glassy with fear and panic and anger.

"You never called me baby before." I croaked out. Trust that to be the first thing that pops into my head. Everything that was going on and that's what I took from it. Typical.

"That's my girl. Keep joking, keep talking." He half smirked, although it didn't reach his eyes.

Once Peter was sure I wasn't going to slip back under he started to assess the damage to my arm. It felt a bit better than it did a while ago in all honesty. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and I think the cold air down in the tunnel did it some good.

"I'm ok Pete. I'm gonna be ok." I tried to reassure.

"None of this ok. He attacked the school, he took you. He hurt you. He has to pay." Pete was determined. Nothing I could say would change his mind. This was the price of being Spider-Man. Having no choice but to put yourself into life threatening situations in order to save others.

"Pete, I'm scared. He wanted you to find me. He wanted you to see me like this. He told me to pass on a message." I started with a struggle, Peter helping me unsteadily get to feet, holding my damaged limb to my chest whilst Peter found something to dress it with.

"What did he say?" Pete starting to carefully wrap a bandage he'd found on one of the many shelves around the open wounds.

"He said all humans are pathetic, weak. He said he was gonna fix it."

"When?" Peter asked, kissing me tenderly on the forehead when he was done with the bandaging.

"Tonight."

We started to look around the DIY lab for anything that might give us a clue as to what the Doctor was up to. What he had planned. From the way he acted it was obvious he didn't care if we found out. He was proud of what he was about to carry out.

As a result it wasn't long before we found something, a video on a computer he had transported down to the sewers. When Peter pressed play on the first file he stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around loosely enough so as not to hurt me but tight enough that he wasn't afraid I'd slip away again.

"I spent my life as a scientist trying to create a world without weakness, without outcasts." The voice of Dr Connors said through the screen. A visual of his sweat smeared face staring back at us.

"I sought to create a stronger human being, but there's no such thing. Humans are weak, pathetic, feeble minded creatures."

"He really has lost it, hasn't he?" There was no sign of the old Dr Connors in this man anywhere.

"You don't have to tell me that. He won't get away with what he's done." Pete edging me slightly closer to him.

"Why be human at all when we can be so much more? Faster? Stronger? Smarter? This is my gift to you."

Taking in what he had said the image on the screen changed from this demented version of Connors to a picture of his lizard form.

Before our eyes the reptile multiplied, until tens of thousands filled the screen.

"He's going to infect the city. He wants to make everyone like him." It was as if Peter couldn't process the words he was saying. We were both in disbelief that all of this was actually happening. Why couldn't we just have a quiet, happy life?

As Pete continued to watch the video my tired eyes were caught by a piece of paper on the desk to the side of the computer. It was a blueprint of a building. A building I recognised in an instant. A huge red circle had been drawn around the antenna at the top of the tower. This must be it. This point would be the source of the infection.

"Oscorp."

"What?" Pete asked, his attention drawn by my last word.

"He's going to use Oscorp."

Peter looked down at the blueprints I was now pointing at, and when my thoughts were confirmed it was only a matter of a few seconds before we were making our way out through the sewer system. Pete held tightly to the hand of my uninjured arm and pulled me along as quickly as he could. It wasn't quick enough. We were running out of time.

"Pete, stop?" I called out exhausted.

"Babe, I know you're hurt, I know you're tired but we have to keep going."

"But I'm going too slow." I was annoyed at myself.

"I'm not leaving you here if that's what you're getting at."

"Pete, you have to go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

Peter just stood there for a moment, pacing back and forth in front of me and gripping onto his dirty dishevelled hair. Then after a few more seconds he stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of my face and then turned with his back to me.

"Jump on."

"What? Are you kidding me?" This was his solution, a piggy back ride?

"I can get out of here faster if you're on my back. Just hold on as tight as you can, grit your teeth through the pain if you have to and close your eyes. I can run then. We'll be out before you know it."

"Wow you really are serious about this."

Reluctantly I did as he asked and climbed on to his back, placing his own backpack over my shoulders. My arm was screaming at me not stretch it out around his neck, it burned, it throbbed. I had to push past the pain though. We had to get out of here and warn the city.

Pete was right, after no more than a minute my feet were firmly on the ground again, we were still in the tunnel but were now directly under a grate, a grate which was situated just down the street from the Oscorp tower.

Opening up Pete's backpack I removed the ever familiar Spider-Man mask and held it securely in my hands, staring down at the symbol of a hero and the hidden identity of the person who meant more to me than anything.

"So I guess the next time I see your face this will all be over?" I thought aloud as I held the mask over his head, getting ready to pull it down.

"I guess so." Without even a seconds warning Peter engulfed me into his arms, pulling me into the most love felt and desperate kiss I had ever had. Every feeling, every emotion went into the next movements as our lips consumed each other. Our fear at what lay ahead getting too much for the both of us.

"Lauren, I lo..." Pete began when we finally broke apart, our lips trembling and my eyes filling with scared tears.

"Don't" I burst out, placing my fingers over his lips and then pulling the Spider-Man mask right over his face until it was securely in place.

"Tell me when this is done. Tell me when you're safe. When we're safe."

With one last touch of the foreheads, Spider-Peter reached up and pushed the grate to one side, the bustling and loud sounds of the city above now cascading around us.

He quickly jumped through the hole, and landed on the tarmac. He then reached down and pulled me through, careful to keep me shielded from any passing cars once I was free from the tunnel. I mean we were in the middle of the fricking road.

"Now go home, do you hear me? Get out of the city. I have to find him before he reaches Oscorp" Peter-Man ordered as he pulled us onto the pavement, people all around more than likely confused about the encounter some random high school girl was having with their friendly neighbourhood super hero.

"Are you kidding me? I have to help."

"I'm not messing around Lauren. Last thing is need is having to worry about where you are and what's happening to you whilst all of this is going on. I need to know you're safe."

"But..."

"No buts. Stop being so stubborn and just do this one thing for me ok?" Wow, what a time to be having our first major couple fight.

"Fine."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

With one last stroke of the hair and a squeeze of the hand he was gone, launching off into the distance. I had every intention of keeping my promise, I really did. I mean come on, this is me? When have I ever been prone to putting myself in dangerous situations? Ok, enough with the sarcasm.

I was heading away from the epicentre of the chaos, towards the subway, gripping on to Pete's backpack as I went. It was the closest thing I had to him and I wasn't about to lose it. Just as I was stepping into the entrance, hundreds of people doing the same thing, terror gripped me. A realisation flooded my brain. A realisation I should have come to way sooner. There was someone in Oscorp, right in the middle of it. Someone I cared about, someone who was important to me. I sent them there.

Gwen.

That was the moment I broke my promise to Peter. How could I go home when I'd sent my best friend into the disaster zone? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I had to get into Oscorp. I had to get Gwen out.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Ok, the decision has been made. I'm going to do the part of the story set during the second movie as a sequel. It seemed like the most popular choice so that's what I'm going with.

Wow, just wow. Catch Me has now passed 20,000 views and over 6,000 visitors. That means a mind boggling amount of you reading it have come back more than once. That's crazy and thank you soooooo much. It means the world to me.

We're getting to the nitty gritty part now and I hope you like what I've got planned for it.

Don't forget the easiest way to contact me is via my twitter page which I check every day. The link to my page is on my profile or you can just go to twitter and search LondonaLozzy.

Enjoy the chapter guys, I love you xxx

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 14**

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I ran towards certain danger, I ran to help my friend.

Connors couldn't have been that far away. I knew because the nearer I got to Oscorp and to Gwen the closer the sirens and overhead helicopters were getting too. They were following him, watching his every move. In a way it was a good thing. It gave me a rough idea of where he was.

The last thing I wanted was for Connors or Peter to spot me. Connors because he'd probably rip me to shreds and Peter because he'd never let me anywhere near the building I was heading towards now. I kept to the shadows, the side streets. Stayed out of sight, hoping I could slip through.

In an ideal world Oscorp would be the last place I'd be running towards but right now in reality I had no choice. One of my closest friends was in there oblivious. I sent her there. It was up to me to get her out.

Reaching for my cell phone which I'd deposited into Peter's backpack I dialled Gwen's number, praying to whoever would listen that she'd answer.

"Lauren, hey is everything ok?" She sounded calm, she had no idea what was heading her way.

"That depends." I couldn't hide the exhaustion in my voice.

"On what? Lauren what's wrong?"

"Please tell me you're not still at Oscorp?"

"I'm still waiting on the serum." Oh for the love Ian Somerhalder, why can't someone give me a break?

"Gwen you need to get out of there now."

"There's still eight minutes left."

"I don't care if there is eight minutes or eight seconds. Get out of there now." How more frantic did I need to sound for her to listen to me?

"I don't understand. Why? You asked me to do this."

"Listen to me. Connors is on his way to you right now. He's going to use Oscorp. He needs the disbursement device to infect the city."

"Lauren I can't just leave. We have to stop him." Not the time for gaining a hero complex Gwen. I'm already dealing with one. I don't think I could handle two.

"People are gonna die Gwen."

"All the more reason to make sure this gets finished."

I couldn't help the proud smile that came to my face when she said that. She was risking her own safety to save everyone else, and as I reached the Oscorp service entrance, Gwen still on the other end of the phone I knew I had to help her. If she was willing to risk everything then so was I.

"Fine, then I'm going to help you."

"What? No, Lauren stay away from here."

"It's too late. I'm already in the building."

With that I hung up the phone and went in search of the nearest alarm. Eventually I found one behind the desk in the lobby. I typed in the emergency evacuation code, initiated it and then ran towards the stairs. I made a conscience decision to avoid the elevator. I'd seen too many disaster movies. Whenever shit was going down someone always ended up either trapped or plummeting in one. I was not going to let that be me.

I was up as far as the tenth floor when my cell started to ring again. I really don't have time for this. Crap it was Pete.

"Hey." I tried to say calmly without letting in on the fact I'd broken my promise to go home.

"Why can I hear alarms?" Oh shit.

"I don't know why you can hear alarms Peter. Did you hit your head or something? Wait I've got your bag. How can you have your phone?" Diversion tactics. Worth a shot.

"I keep it in my boot. Oh for god's sake that doesn't matter. Don't mess with me Lauren. Where the hell are you?" He did not sound happy.

"Would you believe me if I said my kitchen?" I'd given up pretending now. He knew me way too well. I think the alarms, heavy panting as I raced up the stairs and nerves in my voice had already given it away though.

"You promised me you'd go home."

"Gwen is at Oscorp Pete. I sent her to do the antidote. I was so caught up in everything I totally forgot until you left and I...I have to get her out Pete. She's my best friend." Ok hold it together Lauren. Hysterics are not going to help right now.

"I'll get Gwen, you stay away from Oscorp. Do you hear me?" It's a bit late for that.

"I'm already there." It came out as nothing more than a whisper. I wish I wasn't telling him this. I wish I was telling him that I was at home, safe. That he didn't have to worry about me.

All I could make out coming from his end was his ragged breathing, and aggravated grunts. I could picture him now exactly. He'd be hiding in an alley somewhere or on a roof top, pacing and gripping on to his masked head. It was scary that I knew that, just from a noise that came out of his nose.

Peter had just begun to mumble my name through the phone, more than likely trying to think up some clever wording to convince me to leave when suddenly, out of nowhere I felt the building start to shake. It rumbled, it lurched.

I continued to climb, determined to get to Gwen. Debris was falling all around me and I knew I didn't have much time.

"Pete?" I shouted into the phone, hoping beyond hope that he was close by and able to help us get out of this mess.

"Pete? PETER?" I yelled even louder when I got no answer. I stopped momentarily on one of the mezzanines and checked the screen on the cell. Just my luck.

"No service. You gotta be kidding me."

Making one final push I ran up the last two flights of stairs, knowing that is where Gwen would be in the lab. If she was right about timing the antidote would be complete in just over a minute. I just wanted to get her, grab the serum and get the hell out of there.

If I'm honest I wasn't happy knowing that it was Peter that had to fix all this, but was there another alternative? He was super human after all. He was the cities only hope, but to me he was so much more than that. I couldn't process what was happening around me right now, never mind contemplate something happening to him. What if that phone call was the last time we ever spoke? What if I never got to tell him how much he means to me?

"GWEN?" I screamed, reaching the lab, throwing myself through the entrance doors and locking them digitally behind me.

"LAUREN." She darted towards me, throwing her arms around my neck and not letting go for what felt like forever. I'd never seen her so dishevelled and crazed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, pulling myself free from her arms and looking over every inch of her.

"I'm fine." At least that was something I guess.

Oh my god, Lauren your arm?" Gwen said looking down at my bandaged limb. Blood was seeping through and it was throbbing like your ears after an all night rave. My arm was the least of my problems right now though. We had way bigger lizards to fry. I don't think that's the right analogy is it?

"It'll be ok. Gwen, is it ready?"

"90 seconds tops." 90 seconds too long more like.

As she frantically checked the progress of the serum, I ran to the window, prising one of the emergency panes open so I could look down and see what was going on. Geez we were high up.

Peering down I could see police lights surrounding the building, cars moving slowly in all directions trying to get away and even the odd news helicopter whirring nearby.

There was one thing that caught my attention, one thing above everything else. About 10 floors below us there was a massive hole in the side of the building. It sparked and it curved inwards. Whatever caused it did so from the outside. Whatever caused it was now in the building. Who or what was it? I'll give you one guess.

"Lauren, what is it?" There was no way I could hide the fear in my face no matter how hard I tried. Dr Lizard let me live once, I highly doubt he'd do the same again.

"Connors."

Without another word we dead locked the lab. I worked on the doors and the emergency exits whilst Gwen set off the sprinkler system. We were shrouded in a cloud of smoke, the antidote still needing 30 seconds to complete and now, now we were out of time.

The heavy metal doors that were meant to keep us safe, protected starting to crumble at the force from the other side. Connors was breaking in and it was only a matter of a second or two before he got through.

Not wasting a moment I grabbed hold of Gwen's hand and pulled her into the medical storage closet. There was barely enough room for one person, never mind two.

Gwen was starting to lose it, she was shaking violently, tears were threatening to spill and her breathing was getting louder and more erratic. I didn't blame her. I wasn't much different.

I put my finger to my lips and stared straight at Gwen, my way of telling her not to make a sound. We gripped on to each other's hands, covering our mouths with our free ones and begged silently that we wouldn't be found.

From where we were it was impossible to see what was going on in the lab, it was however obvious that Connors was now inside. We could hear him, his audible exhales, his path of destruction. He was getting closer and closer to our hiding place and I didn't know what the hell to do. Sitting ducks definitely came to mind.

From the crashing noises I could hear him making, it sounded like he was looking for something. Not the antidote. He wouldn't be interested in that. He was trying to turn the city, not heal them.

Wracking my brain it hit me, I knew what he was looking for, I knew all along. How did it slip my mind?

I don't remember seeing the disbursement device in the lab whilst I was there. Connors would need it to deposit his compound into the air. He must know it was here, he was searching so frantically.

Taking my eyes momentarily off of Gwen's face I looked around at the dark closet, a sinking feeling hitting me. I was right to feel that way. There sitting hidden in the corner was the device that the mutant doctor now desperately searched for.

Holy shiitake mushrooms

My breathing started to hitch, I was panicking and after following the direction of my gaze it wasn't long before Gwen worked out why.

I barely had time to move nearer to my best friend, needing her as close as possible when all of a sudden she emitted the loudest and most terrifying scream I have ever heard in all of my life. No sound that I had ever made could compare to that, even with everything I'd been through.

He was there. He was staring right at us. In one swift move mutant Connors ripped the door from its hinges. We didn't stand a chance. God I wish Peter was here right now. Where the hell was he?

I grabbed hold of the first thing my hands landed on, picking up the metal contraption and swinging it at the lizards face. It didn't faze him, it didn't faze him one bit. Catching a glance at the label on the thing I was holding I realised what it was. It was an ignition canister and I didn't hesitate in letting it off. I manoeuvred so Gwen was behind me and held it towards the lizard, bright orange flames flowing in his direction. From the way he reacted, I could have been tickling him with a feather. He paid me and Gwen no attention. He could care less about us. He'd seen what he had come for and that's all he focused on, all he wanted.

Reaching in and taking hold of the disbursement device Connors didn't give us even a glance before moving away and making his way out of the lab. He was really eager to get this done, wasn't he?

When he was out of sight every ounce of strength in my body left and Gwen and I sank to the floor, holding on to each other for dear life. We both cried, both breathed sighs of relief because we were both still ok. I was so ready for this day to be over.

Slowly we stepped out from the safety of the medical closet, looking around at the devastation and still clinging to one another. There was nothing to say he wouldn't turn around and come charging back in.

"ANTIDOTE COMPLETE" the computer system called out, breaking the tense silence. Now it was ready? Typical.

Rummaging through the debris I found Peter's backpack that I had discarded on the floor when I first arrived in the lab.

"Please have service. Please have service." I called out loud, pulling my cell phone free and rushing towards the still open window, hoping that would make a difference.

Two bars. Thank god.

Dialling Pete's number I paced, just like he would.

"Come on Pete, pick up."

"Lauren, why are you calling Peter? We've got to get this antidote to Spider-Man."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Oh crap, that was a major slip up.

"What? How...how are you gonna achieve that by calling Peter?" Gwen stuttered, realisation crossing her features after she went silent for a few moments.

I hung up the phone when Pete failed to pick up. I had to believe that he didn't answer because he was swinging somewhere and couldn't get to it. I couldn't let myself wonder any other possibilities.

"Lauren, my mind is reeling right now and I'm scared and confused. I just need you to be honest with me. I need you to tell me the truth. Is Peter Spider-Man?"

"Gwen, it's..."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Gwen, we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here."

I didn't give her a chance to respond, to question me further. Taking a tight grip on her hand and securing the antidote in my possession I pulled us through the opening in the torn door and went towards the stair well. I'd never run so fast in my life.

"Gwen, go outside, find your Dad and tell him what's happened. We need as much help as we can get." I practically pushed her towards the stairs.

"You're saying that like you're not coming."

"Someone has to stop Connors. Maybe I can do something, maybe I can help."

"Lauren, are you crazy? I'm not leaving without you."

"Please Gwen, you have to go now." I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down my face. I couldn't go, not knowing Peter was in danger up above. I had to help. I had to be with him.

"You don't want to stay because of Connors do you? This is about Peter, about Spider-Man."

"I can't lose him Gwen. I can't leave."

* * *

**I felt the story needed some more Lauren/Gwen scenes to make it clear how close they really are. I hope the chapter worked in doing that. Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR NOTE –**

Not much to say this time around apart from THANK YOU. I love that you love where this story is going and the relationships I've built within it. You could have the greatest story ever but if the relationships aren't believable then what's the point? I'm so glad the ones I've created seem to work so well.

Enjoy the next chapter everyone x

* * *

**Catch me – Chapter 15**

After Gwen hesitantly left to alert her Dad of the goings on, I began making my way up the stairs and towards the roof access. From the crashing and destruction I could hear up above it was obvious that some kind of fight was already underway. There was only one person that could be a match for Connors in his current form, only one person who stood any chance of stopping him. Spider-Man, Peter.

Clutching tightly to the antidote and pulling myself up each flight, it became clear that the lizard doctor had struggled to make it up the narrow steps without causing a crazy amount of debris to fall. The further up I got, the more I had to climb over. Seriously, did I not have enough obstacles already?

Eventually I found the door which led to the roof space, and it was then as I pressed my face up to the small window pane within it that I caught my first glimpse of the battle going on just a metre or so away from me. My ragged breathing suddenly caught in my throat at the sight. Spider-Man was in some serious trouble.

Connors was flinging Pete in every direction. He threw him around as if he weighed no more than grain of sand. At one point Peter disappeared over the side of the building, going out of view for only a few seconds before he came climbing over again.

I knew I had to time my entrance into the middle of it all perfectly. If I went out too soon, I'd distract Peter from what he was trying to do, catch Connors attention and then cause a million more metaphorical headaches. Right now Peter had 99 problems and this bitch was not gonna be one of them. I always knew Jay-Z was a wise man.

On the other hand, I had the antidote and if I went out too late, then it would spell disaster for everybody in the city, not just us. Everyone would be infected, walking around like Connors. We couldn't deal with one mutant lizard never mind the whole of New York City as well. No, this had to stop.

Knowing I didn't have much time, I surveyed the area through the window once more, working out the best route and where I needed to go. Before long I spotted the Denali device attached to the antenna, just as predicted. Connors neon green serum had already been initialized within it. It was only a matter of seconds, 2 minutes tops before it would be dispersed into the air.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mouthed quietly to myself, knowing it was now or never. I might not get out of this alive. Pete might not get out of it either. If we were gonna go down, then we were gonna go down together. That's the way it should be.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to get the antidote to Pete. That was the best way. There was no way I'd be able to reach the top of the antenna before it detonated, no way I could get up there without being seen. Once Peter-Man had it in his possession it would only take one swing to get it up there where it needed to go.

Looking for an opportunity to get out there without causing the most problems, I found the best chance yet when once again Spider-Parker was caught off guard. Connors had thrown a barrel of liquid nitrogen right at him as Peter was making an attempt to get the device. Pete reacted to the nitrogen explosion too late and he went plummeting towards the ground, hitting the concrete with an almighty thud. It knocked the wind out of him but nothing more than that.

In those few seconds when Peter was disorientated by the fall, I took my chance. It was the first time he was far enough away from Connors for me to get to him without being stopped.

I kept my eyes on Connors as I opened the metal door as quietly as possible. He was up the antenna, balancing on a platform and checking that the explosion he'd caused hadn't affected the device. This was my opportunity.

Running as quickly as I could, I made my over to where Peter was still laying, moaning and grunting in pain. Maybe he was hurt more than he let on. Luckily the rumbling noise from the device and the contraptions installed on the roof space shielded the sound of my footsteps and the tense words that were about to follow. Pete wasn't aware that I was there until I literally threw myself on top of him.

"Pete? Are you ok?" I whispered in tremors, placing the hand that wasn't gripped to the antidote on his masked cheek.

"Lauren? What the...? Get the hell out of here right now." Peter groaned in panic, struggling to get to his feet and pulling me behind one the vented funnels which towered above us.

"You need my help." I said as quietly but as forcefully as I could. Pete still gripping on to my arm, like he was scared I'd be taken away from him if he let go.

"No. What I need is for you to get as far away from here as possible." Was he angry at me? I know I broke my promise, but seriously?

"I don't think we have time to be fighting about this, do you?" Both of us peering around the corner and looking over at the still distracted giant lizard on the other side of the roof.

"Lauren, I can't be worrying about you right now." His voice was softer then, calmer. Oh he wasn't angry at me, he was worried.

"I don't plan on staying longer than I have to. I brought you a gift."

"What?" Even with his mask on I knew his eye brows would be furrowed deeper than the Grand Canyon.

"Just an antidote to a certain serum." I couldn't help the triumphant smile that came to my face as I held the vial, full of bright blue liquid up to his face. This was the answer, this would fix everything.

Pete let out a confident exhale as he realised what I was holding on to. As he reached out to take it from my hand, a sudden roar alerted us to the fact we'd been too distracted by each other in that moment to notice a certain reptile man thing. He had returned to finish the fight.

"MOVE" Peter-Man screamed in terror, shoving me back towards the door I had entered and quickly shifting himself so he separated me and Connors.

Acting quickly I shoved the antidote into my pocket, not having had a chance to get it to Pete in time. I couldn't leave, not whilst I still had it. Luckily for me Connors hadn't seen what I was holding, and after one failed attempt to attack me, Peter drawing him away before he could get too close, he was once again in destroy Spider-Man for all its worth mode.

I stayed near the door, hidden in the shadows and watched the events unfold before me. Peter was trying with everything he had to get the upper hand and nothing seemed to be working. We were running out of time.

With only a few precious moments left I either had to try and think of a way to get the antidote to Pete, or somehow find a way to get it up the antenna myself. I just had to pray we hadn't left it too late. What the heck were we gonna do?

Connors overpowered Peter, and now had him off of his feet and his grasp, his enormous calloused tail circled tightly around Pete's neck. Wrapping his claws around Peter's gloved hands, he squeezed with just enough pressure to crush the web shooters which were attached to the wrists of the Spider-Man suit.

Pete was in incredible pain, agony. The way his body was tensed, convulsed as Connors grip grew ever tighter sent shivers up and down my spine. The lizard was going to kill him, end him right then and there. He'd have to get through me first.

Finding a piece of metal piping on the ground near my feet, I picked it up and held on to it so tightly that my knuckles began to turn white from the tension. I took a shaky breathe, gathered the more or less nonexistent strength I still had inside somewhere, and stepped out of my hiding place.

A hand suddenly touched down heavily on my shoulder, pulling me back to where I originally was and making me jump internally. Looking behind me to see who it was, I was relieved to see the determined face of Gwen's Dad Captain Stacy.

He looked right into my eyes, mouthed "are you ok?" and after a less than convincing nod from me put his finger up to his lips, a silent warning for me not to make a sound. He pulled a large black rifle out in front of his body and held it up ahead of us. He did not say a word, did not make any noticeable movement after that. He just looked on at the sight in front of us, more than likely trying to think up his next move. I couldn't handle this much longer.

Connors freed up one of his claws and moved it towards Parker-Man's mask. In one swift movement he grabbed the back of it and pulled it off completely, revealing Pete's face to not just me, not just him but to Captain Stacy as well.

The Captain looked over at me in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All I could offer him was a shrug. My mind, my physical being was all concentrated on the sight before me. I didn't care about anything else.

I looked at Peter's unmasked face, still being squeezed tighter and tighter by Connors tail. He was turning purple, sweat and tears soaked his skin whilst cuts and grazes covered every free area. In that moment it wasn't Spider-Man struggling in front of me, the hero side of him may as well have not existed. In that moment it was just Pete, my Pete.

"Peter Parker" Connors spat, not taking his gaze away from the struggling face of the person who meant so much to me.

The grief, the helpless sobs that were growing in my throat were threatening to overtake me. I couldn't bear to see Peter like this. I wouldn't.

"No Mother. No Father. No Uncle. All alone." That's it. Dr Lizard-ass is going down.

"He's not alone." I screamed suddenly, stepping out into view and holding the pipe aloft in my shaking hands. Everyone's attention was now on me, Connors included, and not even a second had passed before Captain Stacy took a protective stance at my side and cocked the trigger on his gun.

Thinking fast, I took one look at Pete and knew I had to get him free. He was running out of air, and we were now on borrowed time. Captain Stacy took a shot at Connors, catching him on the shoulder and I took that as an opportunity to help. Spotting a filter tube connected to a collection tank for the liquid nitrogen, I ran at it and attacked it with the metal pipe as hard as I could. Once the tube came loose, the sudden release of pressure sent it flying in Pete's direction. He grabbed hold of the end and thrust it in the lizard's face, the force of the -300 degree liquid causing Connors enough pain to loosen his grip.

As soon as Pete was free he ran in my direction, shoved me behind him without so much as a glance, and carried on showering Connors with the nitrogen. It engulfed his entire body, parts of it freezing to such an extent that they started to break off, one of his claws being the first to go. It didn't stop him advancing towards us though. It took Captain Stacy shooting him with bullet after bullet to get even the slightest bit of hesitation.

45 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION

The computerised voice of the Denali device sounded into the air suddenly, sending us even more on edge with panicked urgency.

"Holy shit bags." I sounded out, not caring that the father of my best friend could hear my foul mouth. No time for pleasantries I'm afraid.

Pete had obviously heard the countdown too. Without a moments more hesitation he threw the nitrogen tube into a cordoned off area, full of barrels of the stuff, and launched himself at the injured mutant Connors. The creature was so distracted by his injuries that he didn't have the time or strength to react to the sudden physical attack. He went flying into the barrels, into a cloud of nitrogen so cold it almost felt like boiling water bubbling away on your skin.

Knowing we had to keep him down, the Captain continued to shoot the crumbling body of the mutant at his feet. He didn't take his eyes off of him, not even for a second.

"I've got this." Stacy shouted out to both of us, his way of saying get on with it already.

"PETE?" I shouted through the noise. He threw himself in my direction at hearing my desperate plea and pulled me into an urgent hold when he reached my side.

"We haven't got time. You need to get this to the device." I breathed heavily, thrusting the antidote into his hand, and placing a frantic kiss to his bloodied lips as I pushed him away. God it was hard to do that.

Peter didn't take his eyes from me, made no attempt to move. Just the way he looked showed me he was hesitant to leave.

30 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION

"Peter go, now."

"Parker, I'll look after her." Captain Stacy obviously working out why Peter hadn't made off to fix it yet.

"You better."

With that Peter took one last look at me, and then disappeared up the antenna, the antidote tight in his grasp and determination on his face.

As he got higher and further away I couldn't rip my eyes from him. If we were going to die here, if this was where it ended, I want him to be the last thing my eyes saw. I promised myself that would be the case. Turns out Connors had different ideas.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! I hope I did this chapter justice and so sorry for leaving it on a cliffy again. Seemed like a good cut off point. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
